Marcados por el dolor, un reto que superar
by IaMyTeNsHi
Summary: hay heridas q nunca sanan y nuevos comienzos q hay q empezar, los amores van y vienen y no se sabe a donde se va a llegar... naruX? sasuX? gaaraX?...
1. ¿Quien eres?

_Marcados por el dolor, un reto que superar_

_

* * *

_

_¿Quién eres?_

El viento azotaba la arena contra las ventanas de la oficina del Kazekage quien se encontraba firmando algunos papeles. Pronto sería la inauguración de un evento sin precedentes en la Aldea de la Arena y eso significaba poner en juego bastantes cosas, pero por el resultado, valía la pena los esfuerzos. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en eso cuando unos golpes interrumpieron.

-Kazekage sama hemos encontrado algo a las afueras de la aldea…-dijo uno de los nijas asomándose, Gaara solo volteo a mirarlo.

Las afueras de la aldea estaban algo sombrías y sin vida si no fuera por el grupo de ninjas que se hallaban en el lugar alrededor de un bulto apenas distinguible entre la tormenta de arena. Uno de los ninjas se acercó al bulto y a un metro de distancia se quedó paralizado para después correr de regreso con sus compañeros y sin poder dar explicación alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí?-pregunto Gaara viendo la actitud de uno de sus ninjas. Observó a su alrededor y vio que varias tenían la misma expresión en sus caras como el anterior.

-No hemos podido acercarnos…-dijo uno de los ninjas con miedo- logramos llegar hasta ese lugar y no podemos pasar, algo nos quita…

Gaara dejó hablando al hombre y se dirigió al bulto que seguía estático en el mismo lugar. Temari y Kankuro hicieron su aparición junto con otros ninjas de la aldea justo en el momento en que Gaara llegaba al punto "impenetrable". El pelirrojo sintió como algo jalaba de su cuerpo la energía que tenía "chakra" pensó él y como paralizaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó una voz suave dentro de él.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó a su vez Gaara sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-¿Cuál es tu intensión al acercarte a mi?

-¿Quién eres?-fue toda la respuesta del pelirrojo. En eso sintió como su cuerpo volvía a tener fuerza y se dirigía hacia el bulto.

-¡Traigan a un medico rápido!-exclamo Gaara al descubrir a una joven que rodeaba con sus brazos protegiendo algo.

"¿Que es este lugar¿Por qué hay luz al fondo¿Qué hago aquí?"

-La desconocida ha despertado-informó uno de los médicos al chico de los ojos claros, mientras esperaba a fuera de las habitaciones del hospital.-puede entrar a verla Kazekage sama.

-Vamos Temari-dijo Kankuro siguiendo a su hermano menor.

-Quiero hablar a solas con esa persona-dijo Gaara sin voltear a verlos y siguiendo su camino sin admitir réplica alguna.

"Alguien entró a la habitación" pensó la desconocida y fingió estar dormida.

-Quita esa expresión que es solo mentira-dijo Gaara serio recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

La chica no se movió, su pelo negro medio se asomaba entre las cobijas, unas leves quemaduras rojas estaban apareciendo en su cara y solo se podía apreciar que era blanca pues sus ojos los seguía teniendo cerrados.

-Aunque no fingiese estar dormida no acostumbro a ver a la gente a la cara-respondió la chica-no lo necesito.

-¿Eres un ninja?-preguntó Gaara sin discutir cerrando también sus ojos

-No¿donde esta la perra que traía en brazos?

-Está siendo cuidada, aunque dudo que se recupere no contamos con veterinarios…

-Déjenme llevármela entonces-dijo está exaltándose- debe de recuperarse, ella…

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco llegaran algunos de otras aldeas y entre ellos viene un especialista, mientras puede quedarse aquí.

-Así que ella puede quedarse pero yo no, no lo acepto, debo de irme de aquí…

-¿A que le huyes?

-A que ella fallezca o que me separen de ella.

-¿Porqué es tan importante para ti?

-Es lo único que me mantiene con cordura-susurró ella mientras Gaara abrió los ojos. La tristeza al decir eso… vaya que le había echo reaccionar cada célula de su piel, prueba de ello era que estaba erizada.

-Tu también te quedarás aquí-dijo el dando la orden- no sabes andar en el desierto por lo que se vio y esas quemaduras tardarán mucho en curarse por completo, me encargaré de tu protección…

-¿Sin darte explicaciones¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí sin conocerme? Puedo atacarte ahora mismo y…

Gaara había tapado con su mano la boca de la chica, esta abrió un poco los ojos sin dejar mostrarlos bien.

-He aprendido a confiar en la gente, además estas débil y no podrías hacer mucho. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yume…

* * *

**Notas**: grax ante too por aver entrado a leer este es mi primer fic sobre naruto y ps espero les guste y m digan sus opiniones , criticas, etc, la historia no solo va a girar sobre gaara sino sobre todos los personajes principales nada mas que es solo un comienzo.

**Disclaimer**: naruto y personajes no m pertenecen salvo Yume y algunos mas que iran apareciendo, esto no lo hago con motivo de lucro.

SAYONARA!


	2. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban cada rincón de Konoha mientras el viento refrescaba el ambiente. Sasuke se hallaba sentado en una rama de un árbol con la mirada baja. Sentía una impotencia muy grande que le estaba oprimiendo el corazón pero ¿de que era?, aun no alcanzaba entender a pesar del tiempo pasado algún sentimiento diferente que no fuera el odio y la venganza, todos los sentimientos nuevos que iban apareciendo le costaba asimilarlos y entenderlos.

-Sasuke, Naruto te está buscando.-dijo su hermano Itachi apareciendo a lado suyo. Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-¿Me oíste Uchiha?-preguntó el pelinegro mayor un poco más alto.

-Por supuesto que te oí, no estoy sordo ni me tomes a idiota como ese.

-No tienes porque hablarme así-dijo Itachi calmado observando a su hermano-por cierto, oí que Sakura no les va a acompañar al viaje sino que los alcanzará después ¿por qué?

Sasuke no contestó. Su semblante se torno más frío antes de dar una respuesta.

-Tiene que atender a algunos enfermos y terminar unas clases que está impartiendo…

-Osease que está por verse si los va a ver hacer el examen, vaya…

-¿Podrías dejar de lado el tema de Sakura?-dijo Sasuke en tono de súplica. Hablar de ella le estaba costando varias heridas en su alma, y no iba a dejar que su hermano las descubriera.

-¡SASUKE!

-Vaya, el pedazo de burro logro encontrarme-susurró Sasuke iluminándose su mirada. Itachi solo lo observaba.

-Deberías decir lo que sientes-opinó Itachi-pide una oportunidad y no me refiero a Naruto.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke mientras su hermano le daba un empujón haciendo que el chico cayera encima de Naruto. Al voltear a ver el punto donde antes había estado su hermano no encontró nada.

-¿Nunca puedes dejar de llamar la atención Sasuke?-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza donde tenía un gran chichón.

-Hola-dijo Shikamaru viendo a sus amigos con una ceja levantada

-¡Shikamaru¿quieres acompañarnos a comer un helado? El baka invita…-dijo Naruto levantándose de improviso dejando a Sasuke medio atontado.

-Sasuke kun, Naruto hola-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa detrás de Shikamaru.

"_hola sasuke kun! Como quisiera que tu hubieras caído encima de mí Cha!_

-Hola Sakura chan-dijo Naruto con otra sonrisa-¿tu también vienes verdad?

-Deja de invitar a media aldea Naruto dobe-dijo Sasuke levantándose del piso con ayuda de Shikamaru-como si tu fueras a pagar…

-Por eso lo hago…-murmuró Naruto cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y comenzando a caminar. Los demás lo siguieron.

-Mañana se van de la villa ¿no es así?-comentó Shikamaru volteando a ver el cielo claro- y solo dos novatos van a ir tu alumna Hanna, Sakura, y Setsu el alumno de Kiba, cada vez nos quedamos con menos ninjas con talento…

-A no digas tonterías Shikamaru, con nosotros basta y sobra

-Pero no estaremos aquí por siempre dobe-dijo Sasuke pensando detenidamente en eso. Cada vez eran menos ninjas los que se graduaban de Konoha, sin embargo su poderío estaba creciendo ¿cómo era posible eso?

-Solo mencionó a los novatos pero no a los demás estudiantes, es cierto que no brillaron en anterioridad pero han ido modificando sus entrenamientos y ahora son muy buenos-dijo Sakura- aprenden de sus errores y por eso la villa esta prosperando.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo Shikamaru llegando al puesto-así que ¿Naruto tu invitas?

---------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ----------------------------

-Oye Hinata con eso es suficiente-dijo Neji viendo a su familiar comiendo demasiado helado.

-No… aun… no…-intentó decir Hinata con la boca llena. El helado que comía era bastante enorme sin embargo más de la mitad ya había desaparecido, Ten-ten la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una gota aparecía detrás de su cabeza.

-Vaya Hinata si sigues así te va a doler la cabeza-dijo Naruto entrando y mirando con alarma a la chica. Esta se sonrojó y tragó lo que le quedaba en la boca.

-Nar…Naruto kun

-No te vayas a desmayar-dijo Neji deteniendo a su prima por si las dudas.

-Hola chicos-saludó Kiba entrando con un chico desconocido. Akamaru por el tamaño quedaba fuera del local.

-Kiba y Setsu ¿cómo están?-preguntó Ten-ten. El chico que le acompañaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenado.

-Así que tú eres el novato Setsu-dijo Naruto mirándolo detenidamente. El chico se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de su sensei.

-No lo molestes Naruto-dijo Kiba echándose a reír- Por cierto Sai dijo que quería verte Sakura, a ti y a tu alumna.

-Gracias por el aviso Kiba kun.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!! No te quedes como menso y ve a pedir los helados-dijo Naruto jalando a su amigo hacia el mostrador.

-Ya son dos años en que Sasuke volvió a nosotros y parece que nunca pasó esa separación-dijo Shino quien había estado callado.

-Tienes razón, ambos siguen llevándose como unos malcriados-dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la misma mesa- son una lata tenerlos juntos.

-Y apenas van a realizar su examen para ser chunnin, para mi ver no tendrían que hacerlo, su poder ya esta más que comprobado para ser hasta un miembro de la ANBU

-No te confíes Sakura san, parece que cada año los alumnos que nacen son con mayor poder y aparecen nuevos genios, puede que exista alguien que los rebase-dijo Ten-ten-muestra de ello es tu alumna, o Setsu ¿no es así Kiba?

-Vaya Setsu parece que tienes admiradoras-dijo Kiba volteando a ver a su alumno. Este era blanco con los ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache y parecía ser bastante tímido.

-¿Nadie más quiere helado?-preguntó Naruto desde el mostrador

-Y-o –intentó decir Hinata subiendo la mano pero Neji la detuvo

-Es suficiente Hinata-dijo este-últimamente comes mucho helado…

-Déjame disfrutar oni chan-dijo la ojiblanco-en Suna hace mucho calor y no voy a poder tener acceso a estas delicias…

-¿Así que esa es la razón por la cual has estado viniendo? Ay Hinata chan…

_Mientras en Suna_…

-Ha mejorado bastante Yume chan, pero eso no significa que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana-dijo una de los médicos ninjas que le estaban ayudando a poner su vestimenta-espero que sea de su comodidad esta ropa que le obsequió el Kazekage sama.

-Son extrañas pero no me incomodan gracias-dijo esta ajustándose el vestido largo color negro mientras le pasaban una capa beige.

-¿Porqué no abre los ojos? Perdone si soy indiscreta pero es muy notorio…

-Tiene tanto tiempo que no lo hago que me he acostumbrado a ello, además uno no siempre puede depender de la vista-contestó Yume evadiendo la pregunta.-¿Dónde se encuentra Mizu?

-No tenemos esa información, el Kazekage sama nos dijo que si preguntaba por ella el mismo le informaría.

-Sí pero el no se encuentra aquí, por cierto ¿quién es el Kazekage¿no me diga que es el chico pelirrojo?

-Ese mismo-dijo ella sonriendo-es muy joven pero parece ser que es el mejor que la aldea a tenido, lo aseguro sin temor a equivocarme.

-Vaya, entonces es un súper dotado-dijo ella con sarcasmo terminando de acomodarse y levantándose lentamente.

-Ah lo olvidaba-dijo la ninja viendo a la chica salir de la habitación- intente no estar mucho al sol, las quemaduras que tiene aunque no son graves aun no sanan y su piel no se ha acostumbrado al calor de aquí, procure estar en la sombra y si va a estar fuera tápese, por eso la capa.

-¿Tan fea quede? -preguntó Yume siguiendo su camino- gracias por los cuidados.

---------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ----------------------------

-Inténtalo de nuevo Matsuri-dijo Gaara viendo a su discípula dejarse caer al suelo derrotada. La técnica de ilusión le estaba costando mucho dominarla y su mente ya estaba cansada.

-Hai, Gaara sama…

-¿Esa es tu alumna Kazekage?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

-No me habían informado que hoy salías-dijo Gaara con su voz tétrica de siempre mientras su alumna sudaba la gota gorda- Matsuri es suficiente.

La castaña se tumbó en el suelo con pesadez, faltaba poco para el examen y aún no había gran cambio.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía-dijo Yume ubicándose a lado del chico con la capa puesta en su totalidad sin dejar ver su cara, ambos al parecer viendo hacia enfrente-me dijeron que tu me ibas a decir donde encuentro a mi compañera…

-Se la llevaron al invernadero y regresa en la noche.

-¿Y porqué no me avisaron de eso para acompañarla?-preguntó Yume molesta

-No le pasará nada-intervino Matsuri acercándose- es una perra muy bonita… tenían que llevársela porque no es para este clima y se tiene que acostumbrar poco a poco.

-Mañana a primera hora pienso irme de aquí-avisó Yume- Mizu no soportará más tiempo aquí, no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar.

-No te puedes ir aún-replicó el chico- no sabemos nada de ti y tengo que asegurarme que no eres una amenaza para un futuro, además no conoces el desierto y morirías antes de llegar a un lugar diferente, así que te acostumbraras aquí y luego te irás.

-Tu no puedes ordenarme ni tengo porque obedecerte-dijo Yume algo airada-aunque tienes razón, soy torpe para el desierto, no me gusta nada. Pero ¿qué voy a hacer aquí? Quieta no puedo estar…

Gaara, la miró por el rabillo del ojo observando su físico. Era un poco más baja que el y delgada, la vez que la había encontrado no pudo observarla bien aunque en sí, ella parecía no tener ganas de mostrarse.

-Deje de estarme observando Kazekage-dijo ella sin moverse.

-Matsuri, vete a descansar-ordenó Gaara viendo que su alumna los miraba con intriga.

-Hai Gaara sama-dijo ella y acto seguido comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por el lugar hasta perderse.

En seguida Gaara comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sombra y se detuvo en una pared recargándose cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Porque haces eso?

El chico no respondió.

-Vaya eres peor que yo cuando no quiero mezclarme con alguien-dijo ella permaneciendo en el mismo lugar-¿te preocupa que tu alumna no pueda en poco tiempo dominar la técnica? Tampoco eso vas a contestar por lo que veo, entonces me retiro…

-Acompáñame-dijo el en la misma posición. La chica se movió hacia el haciendo que el chico abriera sus enigmáticos ojos.

-¿Acaso no soy una molestia para ti?-preguntó Yume recargando sus brazos en la pared a lado de Gaara "_parece que no" _pensó mientras Gaara volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio bastante rato sin hacer algún movimiento. Yume pensaba como era capaz de soportar el silencio al estar con alguien, normalmente ella era la que no hablaba pero ese chico la estaba haciendo hablar de más y perder su seriedad. En cambio Gaara se preguntaba porque al percibir lo que el creía era la tristeza su cuerpo había reaccionado erizándose su piel y porque al verla bien quiso esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kazekage…-susurró ella lentamente, Gaara volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que no traía la capucha puesta- ¿ya pensaste en algo que pueda hacer para ser útil y pagar el tiempo que estaré aquí?

-¿Tienes alguna habilidad?-preguntó este sintiendo raro que le dijera Kazekage y no su nombre o alguna muestra de respeto por ser una autoridad, pero al final no le tomo importancia. De repente una daga salió volando al lado donde no se encontraba nadie y fue a parar a otra pared. Yume tenía una mano levantada horizontalmente y medio cuerpo vuelto hacia atrás.

-Temari…-murmuró Gaara con su típica voz fría mirando hacia arriba donde estaba su hermana.

-La desconocida salió ¿Quién eres?

-Yume-dijo ella mostrándose seria.

-Supongo que ahora que te has recuperado piensas irte ¿no es así Yume?-preguntó la chica poniéndose enfrente de los dos. Gaara estaba observando a su hermana quien tenía cierto enojo en sus ojos pero ¿porqué?.

-Yume permanecerá en la aldea-dijo el chico dejando a su hermana helada. Yume mientras tanto permanecía seria y en posición tímida. ¿Cómo era posible que con el Kazekage fuera extrovertida pero con los demás mantenía su actitud normal?

-Pero… esta bien Gaara.-dijo Temari dándose la media vuelta y antes de irse agregó-deberías aprender a defenderte, chiquilla.

---------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ----------------------------

-Hola Sai-dijo Sakura mirando a su antiguo compañero de equipo quien se encontraba dibujando en lo alto de la escuela ninja. Venía acompañada de una chica de cabello negro largo completamente lacio, ojos lilas y blanca.

-Hola Hanna san, Sakura san-dijo el cerrando su cuaderno de dibujo.- supe que no vas a poder acompañar a tu alumna en un inicio, así que la Hokage me pidió que lo hiciera y quería ver sino hay inconvenientes alguno.

-Por mi parte no hay ninguno-dijo Sakura sonriendo. Le había preocupado en un inicio que Hanna no tuviera a alguien pues necesitaba que la controlaran y que mejor que Sai para eso.

-¿Piensas mantenerme controlada?-preguntó Hanna mirando al chico con detenimiento y notó cierta precaución hacia ella.

-Lo necesario como para que no suceda nada a nadie más.

-A mi me da igual si me acompañas-dijo esta al final cerrando sus ojos. Sakura le miró y como muchas veces pasaba, quiso saber que estaba pensando, pero eso, a pesar de los dos años estando con ella, nunca lo había logrado.

"_Aun es una pequeña que no a florecido como yo. ARRIBA SAKURA Cha!"_

Y mientras tanto en la oficina de la Kazekage…

-Mantenla vigilada por favor Kakashi-dijo Tsunade con las manos juntas colocadas debajo de su mentón sosteniendo su cabeza y los codos apoyados en su escritorio.-la aldea de la arena lo que menos necesita es un desastre en medio de los exámenes…

-No se preocupe Tsunade sama-dijo este-todos los que iremos somos suficientes para mantener hasta a Naruto controlado aun con cuatro colas liberadas, sin embargo veo que no solo eso es lo que le preocupa.

-Llego una carta de la aldea de la arena diciendo haber encontrado a una chica extraña a las afueras de la aldea-dijo Tsunade con un brillo intenso en los ojos-y que al intentar acercarse los ninjas corrían despavoridos y no podían articular palabra alguna, el único que logró llegar hasta ella fue el propio Kazekage.

-Bueno podría ser una defensa impuesta por ella para que no le hicieran daño…

-Eso no es todo-interrumpió la Godaime con una mirada aun más intensa-traía consigo una perra mal herida y hasta el momento no ha abierto los ojos sin embargo parece que distingue cuanta cosa se le ponga a su alrededor.

Kakashi se quedó sin habla al escuchar esto. Los recuerdos comenzaron a juntarse en su mente y comprendió lo que la Hokage quería decirle.

-Por eso tantos ninjas van a ir ¿no es así?-dijo el meditando un poco-sin embargo el único sobreviviente se encuentra a nuestro resguardo y no muestra ningún signo de los que me ha mencionado¿no será acaso una coincidencia?

-Es lo que más deseo y que en realidad la transferencia nunca haya sucedido…

**Muxas grax a los que leen... espero que les guste este cap y q dejen reviews nos vmos!**


	3. Reencuentro I

**_Reencuentro I_**

Anochecía en la aldea de la hoja. Naruto y los demás se encontraban esperando a Kakashi sensei quien como siempre no había llegado.

-Ese Kakashi nunca va a cambiar-murmuró Sasuke recargándose en un árbol. Su humor había estado bastante oscuro desde que habían dejado la heladería el día anterior y Sakura había tenido que ir con el don nadie de Sai. Itachi solo lo observaba mientras a su lado se encontraban Gai sensei y Lee este último escuchando los consejos de su antiguo sensei.

-¡Es magnífico Sensei! Nunca dejará de sorprenderme…

-Vamos Lee, la llama de la juventud arde con más intensidad en mi ser-dijo el sensei alzando el pulgar en forma de victoria. Lee le miraba con ojitos brillantes mientras Neji y Tenten bajaban la mirada con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Vas a acompañar a tu hermano?-preguntó Shikamaru viendo al ex Akatsuki- parece que no anda de buenas últimamente… es un problema.

-Si no quiero que el equipo llegue incompleto tendré que sacrificarme-dijo el cerrando sus ojos en son de resignación.

-¡Vamos amigo Sasuke! Alégrate… ¡Sakura chan!-exclamó Naruto al ver a su amiga llegar con su alumna y Sai a lado de ella. Sasuke la miró pero al ver al pelinegro soltó un pequeño bufido.

-Hola chicos-dijo ella sonriendo, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo según Ino-ella es Hanna…

-Hola-dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica quien le miró con indiferencia, el chico al ver esto comenzó a temblarle la boca

"_vaya, parece que me quiere comer…"_

-El es Naruto Hanna chan-dijo presentándolo a la chica. La ojilila solo cerró sus ojos con superioridad.

"_con que esta es Hanna Hisshiro, la sobreviviente"-_pensó Neji mientras hacia el Byakugan. La chica presentaba un chakra en todo su cuerpo que no fluía de color negro extrañamente estático lo que hizo que el sospechara de ella.

-¿Sucede algo Neji kun?-preguntó Tenten viendo al chico con su técnica. Este volvió a la normalidad y cerró los ojos

-No es nada…

-Parece un Uchiha-comentó Kiba observándola-ese toque de superioridad me recuerda a cierta persona…

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso perruelo de calle?-exclamó Sasuke mientras unas llamas salían de sus ojos. Kiba le miró con miedo mientras se hacía pequeño y hacia atrás.

-Me refería a Itachi Sasuke…-dijo el en tono bajo pero para su desgracia el otro Uchiha también lo había escuchado.

-¿A quién te has referido pedazo de pelos?-preguntó Itachi con la vena palpitándole en su sien. Los dos Uchihas comenzaron a perseguir al hombre perro en círculos rodeando a los chicos, mientras a sus amigos les parecía una gota detrás de las cabezas.

-¿ese es el Uchiha tan buscado?-preguntó Hanna mirando a los pelinegros con desprecio-y yo que creía que era un poco más inteligente¿no fue su organización la que mato a tantos senseis de la aldea?, y el menor ¿no es el que mató al sannin Orochimaru?

-Así es-dijo Yamato apareciendo detrás suyo junto con la Godaime y Shizune- hola chicos.

-Kakashi aun no aparece por lo que veo-dijo la Hokage soltando un suspiro. Al ver a Hanna su mirada se endureció.

-Naruto sería mejor que detuvieras a tu amigo-dijo Neji viendo que Hanna estaba poniéndose tensa.

-Pero si es divertido…-dijo el poniendo mueca de pensativo.

-Byakugan-dijo Hinata mirando a la chica al igual que lo había hecho su primo. Neji la imitó y pudo ver como ese chakra antes estático se estaba dirigiendo hacia su mano derecha que se encontraba cerrada.

-Vaya me pierdo en el closet y ustedes ya están peleando-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en medio de los Uchihas deteniéndolos cada uno por un brazo mientras Kiba suspiraba y caía al suelo. Su alumno junto con Akamaru fueron a ver como estaba.

-Oni chan…-dijo Hinata al ver como el chakra de la chica volvía a ser estático y su mano se desdoblaba.

-Lo mismo pienso Hinata san-dijo el volviendo a la normalidad al igual que su prima.

-¿de que están hablando?-preguntó Naruto viendo la cara de ambos

-Neji kun…-murmuró Tenten viendo al chico con ojos de nostalgia. Neji volteó a verla a los ojos y se sonrojó un poco.

"Tenten…"

* * *

Gaara se encontraba viendo las estrellas y a la luna en cuarto menguante con los brazos cruzados. Hacìa mucho que no veìa a su amigo y eso le causaba gran emoción que el convertìa en irritabilidad. No era que estuviera de malas solo, que aun no habìa comprendido del todo la manera en como uno expresa sus sentimientos y eso le hacìa sentir gran impotencia. 

-Kazekage…-le llamò Yume por detràs. El chico respondiò con un gruñido.

-Ya tengo una idea de que puedo hacer aquì por el tiempo que estè¿podrìa practicar junto con Matsuri?

Gaara volteò a verla con una ceja levantada.

-Tu no eres jounnin

-Lo sè, pero…

Yume callò al sentir la mirada de este. Parecìa tener un brillo diferente como si una gran idea que le causara duda y alegrìa al mismo tiempo le estuviera pasando por su cabeza. Se preguntò que se le habìa ocurrido que le mantenìa esa actitud tan ¿arrogante? Ese chico era casi indescifrale.

-Atàcame-ordenò el descruzando sus brazos en actitud de no podràs hacerme ni un rasguño. Ella no se moviò.

-No quiero-dijo ella con mirada baja-te harìa mucho daño…

Pero Gaara no la escuchò y dirigiò una pequeña parte de arena hacìa ella haciendo que esta la esquivara.

-Atàcame-repitiò el mientras la arena se movìa por todos lados.-y serìa mejor que abrieras los ojos

-No-respondiò ella con enojo. La verdad no querìa causar males y menos al Kazekage, pero este como era terco.

De nuevo el pelirrojo dirigiò la arena hacia ella y cuando casi la tocaba la dividiò rodeandola por completo para que no tuviera ocasión de escapar.

-¿Por qué tengo que atacarte?

-Para ver si vales realmente la pena-dijo el con frialdad. Ella sintiò como una daga le atravesaba su cuerpo y los recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

"_alèjate, tu no eres tu hermana, no vales la pena"_

"_eres la màs dèbil… como es posible que seas su hija…"_

La arena comenzò a estrecharse lentamente como si quisiera darle una oportunidad, pero ella no la iba a tomar, ni le iba a hacer daño, asì que se quedò estàtica sin hacer un solo movimiento mientras levantaba la cara y la luz de la luna le daba. Gaara pudo ver las recientes quemaduras que aun no sanaban del todo, su piel enrojecida, y alguna que otra costra recien formada, sin embargo la belleza de la chica no le pasò desapercibida.

-Atacame sino moriràs-dijo Gaara por tercera vez y notò como el rostro de la chica se contraìa un poco. Lentamente alzò una de sus manos y la posò sobre la arena. Inmediatamente esta cayò ante la mirada de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-¿Nani…?- una parte de su chakra habìa sido absorbida o inmovilizada, no lo sabìa bien, sin embargo no podìa utilizar la misma cantidad de arena, asì que decidiò apartarla.

-Gome…

-Vamonos-dijo el comenzando a caminar. Yume sin embargo se quedò estàtica. Al ver esto el Kage se detuvo-Mizu te està esperando.

* * *

Cada uno avanzaba a su propio ritmo y Naruto pronto se adelantó lo suficiente como para no hallarlo. Parecía estar muy emocionado pues sus ojos brillaban, algo que Hinata no pasó sin apercibir desde que habían dejado la aldea. 

-Cuidense-había dicho la godaime soltando un suspiro

-Sai…-murmuró Sakura-confío en ti…

Sasuke había logrado escuchar eso y su piel se erizó de coraje mientras mantenía su actitud arrogante. Maldito ANBU afeminado ¿qué se creía al ganarse a Sakura? Era un maldito, más baka y dobe que el mismo Narutonto…

-Nos vemos Sasuke kun-dijo Sakura mientras su mirada se volvía triste. Desde que el pelinegro había regresado a la aldea la pelirrosa lo trataba amable y fríamente, como si lo hubiera olvidado ¿no era acaso una de las tantas admiradoras que había tenido¿por qué ese cambio de actitud hacia el? Desde un inicio eso se lo había preguntado, sin embargo por su orgullo, nunca quizo preguntar, había soportado ese martirio al no tener más a su Sakura a su lado como siempre… su Sakura "yo ya no soy más su Sasuke" se había dicho veces y veces pero su corazón aun no lo entendía.

-Adiós Tenten-dijo Neji mientras a la castaña se le nublaba la vista.

-¿Te vas a cuidar mucho verdad Neji kun?-dijo Tenten sin levantar la vista. Neji interpretó eso y unas ligeras motitas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-Y si el no se cuida yo lo haré por él ¿verdad Neji?-dijo Lee dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sakura se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lee. Este comenzó a flotar de un lado a otro mientras unos corazoncitos salían de sus ojos redondos.

-S… Sakura san… me be…besó-tartamudeó el chico yendo de un lado a otro. Volteó a ver a su sensei y este le sonreía con el pulgar levantado- ahora si puede estar orgullosos de mí Gai sensei…

-Vaya que es un suertudo el cejotas…-susurró Naruto viendo con ojos achicados lo hecho por Sakura- ¡yo también quiero mi beso!

-Cállate baka eres un latoso…-gruñó Sasuke sintiendo arder la sangre de todo su cuerpo abandonando al cerebro.

"Apuesto que Hanna se vuelve amigable si es que Sasuke kun no está ardiendo en celos CHA!, eso le pasa por ignorar a esta belleza por tanto tiempo".

-Hinata san vámonos-dijo Neji viendo a la chica quien no podía apartar la mirada de jinchuriki.

-Kiba sensei-le dijo Setsu mientras un perro negro se acercaba-Iero ya esta…

-Retirémonos-dijo Shikamaru mientras se dirigía a la godaime- Tsunade sama nos veremos en la segunda fase de los exámenes…

-Está bien, Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, quedan encargados…

-Hai-dijeron los tres, Itachi sin mcuho ánimo.

-Adios Tsunade ba sama-dijo Naruto comenzando a avanzar.

-Naruto como siempre hace lo que le viene en gana, que problemático-dijo Shikamaru a Neji. Este solo sonrió con superioridad.

-¡Byakugan!

La pelinegra seguía manteniendo su chakra negro en la misma posición mientras avanzaba como si no fuese nada a la velocidad de todos. En un momento la chica aminoró la velocidad hasta ponerse a la do de Neji con gran rapidez

-Eres molesto-dijo ella fijando sus ojos fríos en los plateados del chico, la técnica aun seguía activada.-¿Que tanto me estaban viendo tu prima y tu hace rato?

-Hanna chan…-dijo Sai deteniendo la mano de esta que iba a dar un golpe al chico del clan Hyuga

-Suéltame-dijo ellasafándose y adelantándose. Neji suspiró

-¿quién es ella?-preguntó Neji a Itachi quien venía al último

-Hanna Hishiro la sobreviviente-dijo Itachi observando a la chica. Neji aguardo un momento para ver que más información podía obtener- es del clan Hishiro, la única de Honoha y tal vez de todas las aldeas. Si quieres saber más pregúntale a Kakashi.

Neji entendió la indirecta y se alejó de él yendo hacia el antiguo sensei de naruto quien estaba hasta el frente.

-Su madre murió para salvarla-le dijo de inmediato sabiendo que era lo que quería saber. Neji suspiró.- mató a todos los del clan pues querían asesinarla…

* * *

Soledad… hermosa pero cruel al no saber sobrellevarla, mi existencia, mi vivir, mi esencia… 

Un destello… un lágrima, y la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada… Naruto se alejaba¿Quién se lo llevaba¿Por qué¿Qué mal había hecho? Otra lágrima rodó por su infantil rostro…"no te vayas por favor…"

Hinata despertó de su sueño repentinamente con la respiración agitada. La fogata aún alumbraba bastante y en el cielo se podían distinguir claramente las estrellas. Todos dormían a excepción de Naruto quien estaba observando a la chica.

-Naruto kun…-murmuró viendo sus ojos azules.

-¿tenias una pesadilla Hinata ?-preguntó el chico mirándola con preocupación de nuevo. Hinata se sonrojó.

-Este…yo…

Naruto se levantó de su lugar y se acuclilló a lado de ella viéndola a la cara.

-Tienes una lágrima-dijo el pasado su dedo índice para recoger esa pequeña gotita de tristeza-¿Por qué…?

Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó dulcemente. Naruto se quedó estático aun con la gota en su yema.

-¿nunca nos vas a dejar Naruto kun?-preguntó la chica. Naruto se dio cuenta que iba a llorar y su mirada se enterneció. Hinata sentía mucha tristeza y alegría a la vez. Por fin no se desmayaba al tener cerca al chico que le robaba e invadía sus sueños, sin embargo aquel sueño había sido tan real… sentía miedo, tristeza y alegría…

-Hinata chan…-suspiró Naruto susurrando en su oído-tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y mi sueño nunca se va a borrar de mi mente, ni a mis amigos los olvidaré, mucho menos a ti… porque te has convertido en parte importante de mi Hinata chan.

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos con expresión sorprendida "soy importante para ti Naruto"

Hanna los observaba sentada en una rama de uno de los árboles. Los sentimientos siempre eran complejos y eso hacía que se perdiera la cordura y la serenidad. No alcanzaba a entender que significaba para ellos una lágrima o una caricia… definitivamente no lo entendía y eso le molestaba.

-Los sentimientos… son un asco-murmuró.

-Si no entiendes de sentimientos la vida se torna amargada-dijo por detrás Kakashi con los brazos cruzados-un sin sentido…

-Nadie te preguntó, y no me interesa en absoluto.

-Lo sé-dijo el mostrando la curva de una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara-pero si no quisieras escucharme ya te habrías alejado…

* * *

-¡Mizu!-exclamó Yume mientras una perra de color negro con líneas azules y blancas en todo su cuerpo se acercaba a ella. Al llegar Yume se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciarla. 

-Hola Yume ya te extrañaba-dijo esta con voz suave. El pelirrojo distinguió la voz que al encontrar a Yume y a ella le había hablado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta voz había sonado en su mente y no la había escuchado.

-Hola Kazekage, muchas gracias por avernos ayudado.

-Así que tu eras quien los protegía-pensó el chico mirando detenidamente a la perra. Esta asintió.

-Bueno Mizu por el momento nos quedaremos en este lugar-dijo Yume-¿podrías ayudarme a buscar algo en lo cual soy buena y así ayudar a esta aldea?

-Mmmm, no lo sé déjame pensarlo-dijo esta cerrando los ojos.

"no es una perra común" pensaba Gaara observando a ambas.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar el bosque donde los de Konoha se encontraban. Neji fue el primero en levantarse junto con Lee quien tenía una asombrosa energía pues iba de allá para acá como perro enjaulado saltando y dando piruetas por todos lados. En un momento en que Neji se descuidó el chico comenzó a alejarse hasta que se topo con dos mujeres.

-Buenos días ¿Las conozco?

Una vestía con una falda oscura al igual que su camisa, su cabello era lacio negro azulado con rayos color fucsia y una mirada bastante antipática que le recordó un poco a Gaara. La otra vestía con chaleco y pantalones, sus ojos eran plateados y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. Ambas tenían un dragón en su brazo, una en el izquierdo y otra en el derecho.

-Hola-dijo la chica de la coleta sonriendo dulcemente-soy Karayami Hikaru y ella es Ryu Hikari también vamos a presentar el examen.

Lee se quedó observando a ambas chicas detenidamente antes de decir algo, entonces se fijó que portaban la banda y su semblante se relajó.

-Vamos acá se encuentran los demás-dijo Lee sonriendo con los ojitos cerrados.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Lee?-preguntó Kakashi al ver que el cejotas no se encontraba con ellos. Ya todos estaban despiertos. 

-Aquí estoy Kakashi sensei-dijo Lee llegando con las dos chicas. Todos pusieron cara de desconfianza a excepción de Itachi, Shikamaru y Kakashi.

-Pensé que aún no llegarían-dijo Shikamaru.

-Gomene por la tardanza-dijo Hikaru presentándose. Cuando dijo el nombre de Hikari, Hanna volteó a verla con gran detenimiento lo mismo que Sasuke.

-Con que eres Ryu-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia. Parecía ser que en ese examen no iba a ser tan fácil después de todo.

-Hikari…-susurró Hanna.

"Hola heredera" dijo Hikari dentro de la mente de Hanna.

"Déjala en paz, no te está haciendo nada…"dijo Hikaru también en su mente. Hanna solo cerró los ojos y Hikari y Hikaru sintieron una punzada en la sien.

-Vámonos-dijo Hanna comenzando a avanzar rápidamente. Enseguida Hikaru la persiguió.

-¿Acaso ya se conocían?-preguntó Kiba a Hikaru quien tenía prisa por alcanzarlas siguiéndolas junto con los demás por detrás. Setsu solo escuchaba y Akamaru llevaba a Hinata. Naruto miraba con desconfianza pero Lee al darse cuenta de eso dijo:

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada Naruto kun.

-Sai ¿no deberías de estar cuidando a esa Hishiro?-le dijo Neji bastante molesto.

"¿Hishiro?, por eso lo hizo…"-pensaba Hikaru meditando.

-¿De donde eres?-preguntó Hinata quien venía a su lado.

-De Konoha ¿porque?

-Nunca te había visto

-Es que tuvimos que hacer un viaje que nos llevó bastante tiempo-dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo. Ella parecía ser más amable que su compañera.

Hikari intentaba entrar en la mente de Hanna pero en cada intento recibía una punzada. La ojilila seguía por todo el bosque sin detenerse y a Hikari esto le estaba poniendo de un muy mal humor. En un momento alzó una de sus manos e hizo un jutsu que provocó que una nube negra apareciera y cayera un rayo enfrente de la chica.

-Eres muy molesta-dijo Hanna deteniéndose.

-Deseo enfrentarme contigo Hanna Hishiro-dijo Hikari con voz bastante fría.

-¿por ser la heredera?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras otra parte del cielo se volvía oscura.

-Para comprobar que no hay nada que yo no pueda realizar.

-Vaya que narcicista-dijo con burla Hanna sonriendo maliciosamente-pero oh sorpresa no me interesa pelear con un don nadie.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hikari fue hacia ella con intenciones de golpearla pero se detuvo a tiempo. La otra ni siquiera se había movido.

-¿No será que tu no eres realmente la heredera?

Hanna sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído pero no quiso demostrarlo.

-Si tu suposición fuera cierta ¿Por qué hacías mueca de dolor al intentar penetrar en mis pensamientos?

Hikaru detuvo a su amiga antes de que un buen golpe fuera a dar a la chica. El cielo estaba negro completamente a pesar de ser una mañana. Hikari tenía los ojos desorbitados y no entendía porque no podía atacarla con algún jutsu, pero se dio cuenta que era por la rabia que la había impedido tal hecho.

-O te calmas Hanna o te confinaremos-dijo Itachi llegando-lo mismo para ti Hikari Ryu…

-El miedo impulsa a los humanos a actuar como cobardes cautos-dijo Hanna filosofando.

* * *

-Vámonos, el Kazekage sama nos esta esperando-dijo Neji quien al igual que su prima traía el Byakugan. Naruto no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto. 

-¿Por qué ha venido Yume chan Gaara sama?-preguntó Matsuri al ver a la chica llegar junto con su adorado sensei. Algo medio molesto le esta brotando en sus entrañas al ver esa escena y provocó que se enfadara.

-Matsuri-murmuró él con voz bastante fría más de lo normal-ataca a Yume sin piedad.

Matsuri no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió rápido a la chica quien no entendía nada y solo atinó a esquivar el golpe. Matsuri aprovechó para soltar su arma y enredar con ella a la chica. Al tenerla sujetada comenzó a administrarle chakra murmurando unas palabras que Yume no alcanzo a escuchar y de inmediato sintió como el amarre se estrechaba más. Entonces Matsuri comenzó a cansarse y le aventó unos kunais que no alcanzaron a darle.

-Dile a tu alumna que desista-dijo Mizu quien acaba de llegar. Matsuri ya estaba agotada y apenas había realizado unos cuantos movimientos. El amarre que tenía Yume ya se estaba aflojando pero cuando Matsuri sentía eso impulsaba más chakra.

-Atácala Matsuri-dijo Gaara intentado recoger más información. La chica tomó algo de su bolsa, desapareció para después aparecer por encima de la chica con otro kunai en mano. Entonces el amarre se cayó completamente y Matsuri cayó desmayada al suelo.

-Te lo advertí-dijo Mizu acercándose junto con el Kazekage a la castaña. Yume no había dicho nada.

Gaara tomó a su alumna y murmurando unas palabras esta desapareció dejando a los tres solos. Mizu casi al mismo tiempo también se fue no sin antes decirle a Yume que tuviera cuidado.

-Con permiso Kazekage-dijo Yume educadamente comenzando a caminar. El chico tuvo el impulso de detenerle y aventó un kunai que cayó enfrente de ella.

-¿A donde crees q vas?

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó ella de nuevo educadamente. Gaara estuvo seguro que eso era porque estaba enojada o algo parecido pero ¿por qué?

-Quiero obtener respuestas.

-Lo siento Kazekage sama pero yo no se dar respuestas y no me interesa dárselas a alguien como usted, hasta luego-dijo ella desapareciendo. Gaara sintió un impulso en su corazón que le dolió. ¿acaso ella había hablado con dolor? De tan solo pensarlo no pudo ni siquiera imaginarlo y otra sensación molesta se extendió por todo su cuerpo…

-Es lo que llaman arrepentimiento-dijo una voz en su mente- el dolor causado a otros es muy dulce ¿verdad?

_hola!!! como tan?? antes q nada muchas grax por sus reviews no saben como me alegran y ps este es el tercer cap ya, pensaba hacerlo más largo pero lo tuve q dividir jejeje grax eternal y kazekage por dejarme usar sus personajes prometo hacer buen uso, Mizu y Jess tbn mxas grax hasta la prox a y porfa mas reviews jejejeje_


	4. Reencuentro II

REENCUENTRO II

La luz del sol se estaba tornando anaranjada cuando los de la aldea de Konoha cambiaron de ambiente para entrar al arenosos del desierto. Akamaru seguía trayendo a Hinata quien estaba algo sonrojada y eso causó preocupación para Kakashi, Kiba e inexplicablemente para Naruto.

-Hinata san ¿éstas bien?-preguntó Neji viendo a su prima quien traía una cara de cansancio que la hacían verse muy pequeña e indefensa.

-Sí… sólo…

-Pronto llegaremos a Suna-dijo Hikaru yendo a su lado mientras intentaba ponerle su palma de la mano derecha en la mejilla pero Akamaru le gruñó.

-No la vayas a morder Akamaru-le dijo Kiba mirando a su perro. Era extraño que el se comportara así con alguien pero no quizo profundizar más, ahorita quien le preocupaba era la peliazul de hermosos ojos color de luna.

-Hinata…-murmuró Naruto observando a la chica quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Sasuke, quien había estado observando a las "agregadas" y a la alumna de Sakura volteó a mirar a su amigo. El ojiazul miraba a la kunoichi con preocupación y nostalgia, algo que hizo que sintiera una pequeña contradicción. "¿acaso al dobe …?"

-Estuvo mal que Sakura no viniera-dijo Itachi por detrás de su hermano-esa chica lo más seguro es que tenga fiebre.

-Que problemático, por eso le decía a la Hokage que dejara que viniera-dijo Shikamaru.

-Sí pero Sakura san tenía deberes que hacer-dijo Lee defendiendo a la Godaime- no podía estar con nosotros…

-¡Sí pues mínimo nos hubiera permitido traer a Ino!-exclamó molesto Naruto dejando a todos callados. Hikari observó al chico con mueca de "te callas o te callo" pero recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Hikaru mientras Hanna era detenida por la mano habilidosa de Setsu, la chica había querido estamparle un golpe por haber gritado. Sai solo la observó. "ahora veo porque Sakura quería que la vigilara"

-Naruto kun-murmuró Hinata abriendo sus ojitos a media luz. el chico se acercó a ella y Kakashi se detuvo haciendo que todos le imitaran.

-Vamos a acampar aquí, ya es de noche y el desierto es traicionero.

Naruto tomó a la kunoihci de los brazos para quitársela de Akamaru y posó su mejilla en la de la chica notando al instante lo caliente que estaba.

-No te…

-Kakashi sensei yo me adelanto-dijo Naruto cargando a la chica y sin dar tiempo a nadie comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. Sasuke lo siguió.

-¡Detente Naruto!-le gritaba el pelinegro mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. Los demás los siguieron pero ellos ya iban algo adelantados pues Naruto iba demasiado rápido. Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió pensando que era un sueño pero no, el, su amor de niña la estaba llevando en brazos y sintió como unas gotitas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

-Gracias Naruto kun…-y se desmayó.

-Gaara las habitaciones están listas para los de Konoha que según lo que nos dijeron llegan mañana-le avisó Temari observándolo en la entrada de su oficina. El pelirrojo se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas al parecer sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Esperas impaciente a Shikamaru no es así?-le dijo Kankoru viendo que su hermana estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo ella volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Sí y yo tengo diez años-dijo Kankoru mientras su hermana se sonrojaba ligeramente- Gaara, Matsuri ya despertó sin embargo Yume fue a verla y la trató algo mal, parece que le tiene celos…

Gaara dejó de escribir analizando lo que su hermano le acababa de decir. ¿Matsuri celosa? Era cierto que sabía que su alumna sentía cierta atracción hacia el pero al chico no le interesaba, sin embargo, Matsuri nunca había sentido celos por nadie ¿por qué de Yume sí?

-Ja es que esa alumna tuya ya se dio cuenta de que Yume es especial para ti-le dijo Temari-y para serte sincera a mi también me da celos ver que…

"¿Especial?"

-¿Dónde está Matsuri?-preguntó Gaara. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-Regresó a su casa, aunque mañana no podrá entrenar contigo según me dijeron los ninjas médicos.

Gaara desapareció detrás de una cortina de arena. Sus hermanos se quedaron viendo entre sí sin entender.

-¿Tu crees que…?

-Lo dudo-dijo Kankoru adivinando el pensamiento de su hermana mientras se alejaba.

El cielo no mostraba ni una estrella ni la luna. Todo era oscuridad completa salvo por las luces que provenían de la aldea. Gaara observaba la aldea desde lo alto de una de las montañas de la entrada de Suna. Sus pensamientos estaban confundidos aunque su aspecto siguiera siendo el mismo, sin inmutaciones, sin cambios. _"especial"_ las palabras de su hermana seguían repitiéndose con intensidad en su mente. Entonces vio a alguien con capucha sentado con las piernas juntas mientras los brazos se entrelazaban en estas. El corazón de Gaara dio un pequeño salto haciendo que sintiera una emoción indescriptible al reconocerlo y se acercó a este, lentamente temiendo que fuera una ilusión.

-¿Desea algo Kazekage?-dijo la voz de Yume al sentir al chico acercarse. La tristeza mostrada en eso hizo que la emoción sentida se convirtiera en algo doloroso.

-Matsuri no podrá entrenar con nosotros mañana-dijo el chico situándose a lado de ella. Entonces notó que unas gotitas habían caído en la arena pues estaba mojada de algunos lados.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Sí-dijo determinante el Kazekage como si no admitiera alguna réplica, pero el corazón de Yume estaba adolorido pues una antigua herida se había reabierto en ella e hizo que lo contradijera.

-No quiero volver a verlo si no es necesario.

Gaara solo escuchó esas palabras sintiendo como el dolor en sí se acrecentaba. ¿por qué lo estaba tratando de esa manera? Pero sobre todo ¿por qué le dolía?

-Yo a usted le valgo-dijo Yume por fin alzando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, sin embargo el chico no se dio cuenta- quizo matarme, aunque yo le rogaba a usted que no pues sabía que era un peligro para su alumna, y no desistió, ¿qué tipo de Kazekage es cuando pone la vida de alguien en quien confía en usted hasta el límite? ¿quién se cree para hacer semejante cosa? Está acostumbrado a hacer lo que le venga en gana y eso…

-Te equivocas

-Demuéstremelo-dijo Yume retándolo. La chica se levantó de su lugar y se volteó a ver al chico. Entonces Gaara vió algo indescriptible, un semireflejo de el se veía en esos ojos donde no había inicio ni fin, donde al parecer solo mostraba paisaje y el se iba borrando lentamente de ahí, donde unas lágrimas borraban su propio reflejo. Gaara no supo porque pero sabía que esa mirada significaba muchas cosas. Sintió que verse reflejado en esos ojos era lo más importante para él, que lo necesitaba, y que no cualquiera tendría ese privilegio. "_privilegio…" _y entonces ella cerró los ojos sin saber que había mostrado.

-Lo siento es que…

-Dime quien eres si no quieres que te siga atacando-dijo el sin cambiar su postura ni nada. Yume se quedó paralizada, todos los que veían su mirada se sorprendían y la trataban como un monstruo, pero el no. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Mizu los observaba por detrás de el.

-Yume…-dijo una voz en su mente.-el se vio reflejado en tus ojos…

-¡NO!-exclamó la chica arrodillándose. Gaara la imitó mientras le tocaba la mejilla sin querer con la punta de su dedo y al instante la arena que lo protegía comenzó a desprenderse.

-Aléjese de mí.

Gaara miraba sin comprender ¿qué estaba pasando? La arena dejó de desprenderse dejando la parte de arriba de su dedo sin nada de arena hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de este.

-¿quién eres?

-Déjela-dijo Mizu. Gaara entonces se dio cuenta de que la perra los observaba.

-¿Quiénes son?

Yume dejó de sollozar para darse cuenta de que el chico no entendía nada, y que para el verse reflejado en la mirada de otra persona era tan normal. Sin embargo para ella significaba otra cosa que no quería sentir ni conocer.

-Sí me toca su chakra por algo así desaparecerá-dijo Yume recobrando la compostura.

-si te toco…-dijo Gaara meditando esas palabras "y si…". Dejó caer toda la arena de su mano con la que le había rozado y le tocó la mejilla. El tacto hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y a Yume un sonrojó ligero le apareció en sus mejillas.

"que cálido se siente tocar a otra persona… que sensación tan…" las palabras no llegaron a su mente pues solo las sintió.

-La arena no se ha caído-dijo Gaara con algo de arrogancia-así que puedo tocarte cuantas veces se me de la gana mientras no tenga mi armadura.

-¡GAARA!

Naruto y Sasuke junto con Yume y Gaara aguardaban a fuera de la habitación de Hinata esperando a que algún médico ninja saliera para saber su estado. Naruto mantenía su mirada baja recargado en la pared jugando con los pulgares de ambas manos. Sasuke estaba en la misma posición que su amigo solo que en la pared opuesta y con los brazos cruzados. Yume no sabía muy bien que hacía ahí, sin embargo sentir la preocupación de los chicos le había hecho quedarse sin saber el motivo.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Naruto haciendo que los chicos salieran de sus pensamientos. La misma ninja que le había ayudado a Yume a vestirse estaba ante ellos con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Esta bien, que bueno que la trajeron pues el frío en el desierto no es lo que se necesita para curar la fiebre, tendrá que quedarse en reposo pues esta cansada y…

-Voy a verla-dijo Naruto no creyendo mucho en las palabras de la ninja. El quería ver con sus propios ojos que la kunoichi estaba bien, quería ver esos ojos que le…

-¡Naruto!-le llamó Sasuke haciendo que el chico se detuviera-te espero afuera.

Yume vio como el chico que al parecer era Naruto asentía y se metía al cuarto de la chica. Entonces volteó a ver a Sasuke y se sintió algo confusa.

-A ese chico… yo lo he visto…

-¡Gaara!-exclamó Temari por detrás. Los tres voltearon a ver y se encontraron con los demás de Konoha. Todos saludaron a Gaara y este con su gesto impasible solo medio sonrió. Era bueno volver a ver a sus amigos, aunque al ver a los desconocidos gruñó.

-Kazekage le presento a Setsu, Hikari Ryu, Hikaru Kurayami y Hanna Hishiro-dijo Kakashi sonriendo amablemente. Gaara volteó a ver a los nombrados y los estudió uno a uno. Setsu al sentir la mirada del Kage bajó la mirada haciendo que Kiba le diera un buen golpe, Hikari gruñó al igual que Hanna pero Hikaru se quedó muda al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo y un estremecimiento le recorrió su piel haciendo que su mirada se iluminara un poco.

"¿porqué me mira así?"-se preguntaba Gaara al darse cuenta sin saber interpretar, de esa mirada y ese cambio.

-Ah y ella es Yume-dijo Temari viendo que todos observaban a la chica quien estaba en sus pensamientos. Al oír su nombre, la chica volteó a verla con la capucha puesta.

-¿Yume?-dijo por fin Hanna algo después de mucho rato en que había estado mal humorada.-¿porqué ocultas quien eres? ¿es que acaso eres una cobarde que…?

-Hishiro cálmate-le dijo Itachi. Entonces Yume volteó a verlo y los recuerdos abordaron su mente.

"… no puede ser…"

"¿Pues es que acaso eres una cobarde mocosa?"-dijo una voz dentro de ella causando susto en Yume. La única que había hecho eso era Mizu pero esa voz no era la de ella. Entonces Hikari cayó de rodillas mientras en su cabeza comenzaba a sentir punzadas de dolor. Hikaru preocupada se arrodilló junto con ella y buscó su mirada.

-¿Nani?

-¿Estas bien Hikari chan?-preguntó Lee mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarle. La chica le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y declinó su oferta haciendo que Lee se desconcertara.

-No pasa nada-dijo Hikari parándose rápidamente. Al hacerlo intentó entrar de nuevo pero sentía como una barrera se interponía en la cual ella perdía algo pero no supo descifrar que era y desistió.

"Hikari…"-dijo la voz de su prima en ella.

"No pasa nada" -repuso esta cruzándose de brazos.

Neji observaba todo un poco apartado con su Byakugan.. primero observó a las malhumoradas, y luego a Hikaru y por último a Yume. Al hacerlo con esta su visión comenzó a ser levemente borrosa y desistió creándole muchas dudas.

-Kazekage sama-dijo la medico ninja quien no se había movido para nada-tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo.

-Vamos -dijo Gaara y dirigiéndose a su hermana dijo- asígnales una habitación.

Temari asintió mientras Gaara y el médico pasaban a lado de los chicos hasta perderse por el pasillo.

-Bueno, ¿cómo está mi prima?-preguntó Neji a Sasuke quien observaba a Yume de reojo.

-Solo necesita descanso.

-Así que eres Yume-dijo Sai dirigiéndose a la chica quien se sentía extraña entre tanta gente. Temari se dio cuenta de eso y le dio lástima.

-Mi nombre es Kiba-dijo el chicoperro dándole la mano. Yume al verla alzó su mano con temblor

-Mu-mucho gusto…

-¿Porqué te ocultas?-preguntó Neji observando con desconfianza. Lo que le había pasado con su técnica le había creado muchas dudas que Yume sin saber como intuyó.

-Oh vamos ha de tener sus razones de sobra-dijo Setsu sonriendo amablemente a la chica.

Itachi observaba a todos junto con Kakashi. El sensei estaba sonriente como siempre sin embargo, observaba a la chica con interés.

"así que esta es la desconocida…"

-¿Eres Uchiha?-preguntó Yume dirigiéndose a Sasuke quien sonrió de lado sin apartar su pose de niño arrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Lee haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-Temari ¿podrías decirnos nuestras habitaciones para ir a descansar?-preguntó Naruto a la chica.quien había estado hablando con Shikamaru sobre cosas sin importancia.

-Seguro si me…

-¿Cómo está Hinata?-preguntó Neji al recién salido de la habitación. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y puso cara pensativa.

-Bien, nada más que no duró ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba dormida, ¿dónde está Gaara?

-Fue a ver unos asuntos-dijo Shikamaru suspirando-y bien Temari…

pero la chica ya estaba casi al otro extremo del pasillo y nadie la había seguido.

-¿Piensan venir o quieren que les ponga una correa y los jale?

-Eres muy molesta-dijo Hanna siguiéndola junto con Sai que no se separaba ni un momento de ella. Después Kiba y Setsu les siguieron junto con Kakashi y Shikamaru.

-Hkari vamos-dijo Hikaru viendo a la chica quien no despegaba el ojo de la encapuchada.

-Voy a buscar un lugar agradable-dijo ella desapareciendo. Hikaru soltó un suspiro pensando "esta chica nunca va a cambiar"

-¿No va a causar problemas?-preguntó Itachi a la chica. Esta negó con la cabeza

-Más le vale

-¿a dónde fue Hikari chan?-preguntó Lee buscando con la mirada a la nombrada.-Va a pasar frío y…

-Vámonos cejotas-dijo Sasuke tomando al chico de los hombros y jalándolo. Hikaru rió.

"estos chicos son bastante cómicos"

-Oye-dijo Naruto quien junto con Yume habían quedado hasta el último-¿Acaso no piensas acompañarnos? Vamos, de seguro que a Gaara no le va a molestar, a pesar de su cara de ultratumba y esa pose de niño malo es buena persona… ¿tu que eres de él?-preguntó el chico acercándose a la chica y haciendo que avanzara. Esta se puso nerviosa con solo sentir al shinobi cerca.

-Es mi alumna-dijo Gaara. Ya todos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos tres.-vamos.


	5. La felicidad para unos, es el dolor xa

**LA FELICIDAD PARA UNOS, ES EL DOLOR PARA LOS OTROS.**

Hikaru observaba el amanecer a través de la ventana. Su cuarto lo compartía junto con Hikari, pero como esta no se encontraba era solo para ella. No tenía sueño y ya se había acabado toda la comida que le habían dejado en una bandeja así que simplemente observaba la noche y parte de la aldea que se podía vislumbrar. Todo era calma y silencio.

"el desierto es precioso…"pensó mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba. El frío no le molestaba debido a su vestimenta y a que ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Entonces una figura apareció en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba unos ojos preciosos de color agua marina y mirada tétrica y fría.

"Kazekage… Gaara…" entonces abrió los ojos y encontró la misma figura que había estado en sus pensamientos sentado unos metros a la derecha con una rodilla flexionada donde apoyaba uno de sus brazos. El cabello le ondeaba junto con su ropa al ritmo del viento. El chico al darse cuenta de que algo le observaba volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica, quien solo atinó a sonreírle

"otra vez mirándome¿acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer?" se decía el Kage molesto por como la chica le miraba y por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Hikaru no sabía que hacer, se encontraba un poco nerviosa porque sentía que al chico le incomodaba, así que armándose de un poco de valor desapareció de su cuarto para aparecer a lado del chico. Este simplemente soltó un gruñido

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Gaara con una voz demasiado fría que le recordó a cuando recién conoció a Naruto y amigos. Le molestaba bastante esa chiquilla como el le decía sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, le emocionaba a su corazón.

-Veo que estás observando el cielo-dijo la chica observándolo con una sonrisa. Gaara se preguntó porque no había salido corriendo por como le había hablado.-¿Aquí no se pueden ver las estrellas?

-¿Eres Kurayami?-preguntó Gaara ignorando la pregunta de la chica. Esta asintió.-¿Por qué traes la banda de Konoha siendo que eres de Tsukigakure no Sato (aldea oculta de la luna)?

Hikaru se sorprendió ante esto. Nadie sabía eso ¿cómo era que el Kage sabía de donde venía si le habían dicho que por nada dijera de donde venía?

-Investigué la procedencia de cada participante-dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hikaru solo se quedó estática, el hechizo de sus ojos la habían dejado paralizada- y se de donde vienes así como que Hikari Ryu es tu familiar, que no eres de la rama Principal y que eliminaron a todo su clan.

-¿entonces conoces todo nuestro pasado?-pregunto Hikaru bajando la mirada. "¿_como es que nos conoce?"_

-¿Madara Uchiha va a venir?

"También eso sabe…"

-Espero que venga-dijo ella en un susurro.

Gaara se dio cuenta del entristecimiento de la chica al ver que no alzaba la mirada y que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Esa no había sido su intención, sin embargo, quería dejarle claro que sabía quien era y que por nada iba a permitir que destruyeran o mataran a alguien en este examen, mínimo los dos que se harían en Suna.

-¿Tu eres Zen no Megami (Diosa de la bondad)?

-Sí.

Gaara dejó de mirarla para voltear hacía otro lado. "ella no es con quien debo de tener cuidado"

-No te preocupes no causaremos problemas, yo me encargaré de Hikari. El desierto es muy bello…

-¿Te gusta el desierto?-preguntó Gaara con una voz seria pero sin frialdad. Hikaru sonrió al sentir ese ligero cambio.

-Sí, aunque es bastante calmado y parece que siempre es lo mismo no es así, el desierto es un gran maestro.

-Espero entonces que a mi me logre enseñar algo-dijo la voz de Yume por detrás. Ver al chico con Hikaru hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara y quisiera ir ahí para saber de que hablaban, había permanecido en silencio escuchando apenas poco.

"Estuvo ahí todo el rato, no la sentí…"

Gaara cambió su expresión fría y tétrica de sus ojos por un brillo apenas visible. Hikaru notó eso y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-¿Escuchaste todo?-preguntó Hikaru temiendo que así fuera.

-No se que es todo, pero lo del desierto espero que a mi me sirva de algo.

-¿No te gusta el desierto?-preguntó Hikaru sorprendida y a la vez con regocijo. "Gaara nunca va a querer a alguien que no le guste"

-No es cuestión de gustos, simplemente le respeto. Kazekage…-dijo esta al ver que Gaara no volteaba a verla y que no había dicho ni pío. "_lógico ese Kage es más callado que una tumba, si le pregunto a un muerto a que hora murió es más probable que me lo diga que el_"-…me trago mis anteriores palabras-la chica desapareció para aparecer enfrente del chico, Hikaru vio que se quitaba lentamente la capa y que esta sonreía, dejando ver su mirada, entonces la chica retrocedió y Gaara se quedó anonado con su misma posición y todo, pero con cara de sorpresa.

Y desapareció.

"será posible…"

-¿Qué palabras se traga?-preguntó Hikaru sin querer, Gaara volteó a ver fijamente y Hikaru temió que la mandara muy lejos, pero el chico en lugar de eso hizo una mueca que parecía sonrisa que a Hikaru encantó.

-Hasta luego Hikaru-dijo Gaara levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Acaso te gusta Yume?-soltó la chica sin querer. No había sido su intención que esa media sonrisa desapareciera, ni que el brillo que hasta antes había estado se desvaneciera, sin embargo, sentir que todo eso era causado por otra persona no le gustaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el chico para sorpresa de la pelinegra. Esta solo sonrió avergonzada.

-Etto…

-¿Considerar a alguien como una persona especial es que te guste?-preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo haciendo que a la chica le apareciera una gota en su cabeza.

"¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar tal cosa?"

-Si es así-prosiguió el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirando con intensidad a la chica-también me gustan mis hermanos, Naruto… inclusive tu eres especial.

Hikaru cambió su posición por la de desconcierto. ¿Acaso el pelirrojo estaba hablando con soltura ante ella? Vaya ese si que era un avance. "soy especial para él"

-Aunque lo eres porque eres un ligero misterio para mí-prosiguió el chico-así que dime ¿eso es que me guste alguien?

-Oh vamos hermanito, déjala que la estas martirizando-dijo Kankoru. La luz del sol ya se apreciaba bastante y casi todo se encontraba iluminado con una luz media anaranjada.

Gaara volvió a su antigua posición tétrica y escalofriante. En eso una voz se escucho por toda la estancia

-¡NARUTO¡REGRESA AHORA MISMO BAKA INÚTIL!

Sasuke apareció en la escena con toda la ropa mojada así como el cabello. Se veía bastante sexy con esa pose que hasta Hikaru lo miró de cabo a rabo.

-No te ves tan mal Sasuke-dijo la chica sonriendo. Gaara al oír eso soltó un gruñido que los demás oyeron.

"_¿acaso a mi hermanito le gusta Hikaru?"_

Lee buscaba con la mirada a cierta chica de ojos rasgados y cabellera fucsia mientras caminaba por el balcón del edificio de los dormitorios donde habían dormido. No sabía bien el porqué, pero se sentía preocupado por ella, no la había visto desde que había medio caído y eso no le había dejado conciliar el sueño.

-Esa chica es muy extraña-se dijo así mismo mientras se recargaba en el barandal para observar la aldea.

-Y tu eres un tipo raro-le dijo una voz por detrás encontrándose con la dueña de sus pensamientos que le hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días, Hikari chan.

-¿Para que me buscabas?-preguntó la chica con su pose arrogante de siempre. Lee siguió igual de sonriente.

-Estaba preocupado, con lo que te pasó ayer…

-Eres un baka-le dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- ya veremos si dejas de hacerlo…-junto las manos para hacer un sello- Honö Tamashi Taberu no Jutsu (Técnica de la llama devoradora de almas)

Unas llamas negras comenzaron aparecer tomando el cuerpo del chico lentamente. A hikari le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás. Lee sintió como un dolor indescriptible le rodeaba todo el cuerpo y una debilidad comenzaba en todo el, haciendo que perdiera la noción de las cosas. Su sonrisa permanecía, incluso con mas intensidad.

-Eres una molona de primera-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Una persona apareció enfrente del chico posando uno de sus dedos en las llamas, estas se desvanecieron en el acto.

-Vaya la cobarde hizo aparición, hubieras llegado más tarde y así hubiera podido quitarle su alma poco a poco…

-Eres muy mala-le dijo Yume con rencor en su voz mientras alzaba al desmayado Lee. El chico medio abrió los ojos mirando a Hikari. La chica sintió un pequeño malestar en su frío corazón.

- Honö Tamashi Taberu no Jutsu-dijo la chica ahora dirigiéndose a Yume. Las llamas comenzaron a aparecer pero en el acto de esfumaron.

- Sakakku no Jigoku (Ilusion Infernal)

Yume comenzó a sentir como algunas imágenes sin nítidez aparecían en su mente y se arrodilló en el suelo. Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Las imágenes aun no se veían claramente sin embargo sabía a que querían llevarla.

"_devuelve el dolor al causante…"_

"_no"_

"_hazle sentir tu mismo dolor"_

-¡no lo hagas!-gritó una voz en su mente y Yume suspiró. Hikari sintió como algo le hacía falta y se agotaba ligeramente. ¿qué demonios era esa chica?

-Ya déjala Hikari-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Yume alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre con la misma expresión que los Uchihas que recién había conocido.

-Hmp, no me dejas divertirme Madara…

-Disculpala-dijo el tal Madara a Yume. Lee ya se había quedado dormido.

-A mi no me tiene que pedir disculpas-dijo Yume levantándose- tiene una alumna bastante frívola.

-Hikari…chan-murmuró Lee quedamente, pero todos lo alcanzaron a oír.

-Vámonos Madara-dijo Hikari desapareciendo junto a su sensei. Yume hizo lo mismo llevándose al inconsciente Lee a la enfermería.

-Vaya con que el baka de Naruto aún no ha aparecido-dijo Sasuke mientras desayunaba en el Comedor donde se estaban hospedando, en el mismo edificio donde el Kage ejercía su puesto. El Uchiha había estado de mal humor desde que por culpa de Naruto, se había mojado completamente. Kiba se encontraba burlándose el chico junto con Shikamaru e Itachi quien sólo se reía con una sonrisa de medio lado, Kankoru estaba haciendo plática con Neji, Setsu estaba comiendo en silencio mientras le daba algunos trozos de carne a Akamaru, Hanna estaba sentada a su lado comiendo mientras Sai que estaba a su otro lado no dejaba de verla ni un momento, Hikaru y Temari platicaban y Gaara, solo observaba a todos buscando a alguien. Después de un rato las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Hikari y a un ser desconocido para ellos…

-¡Sensei!-exclamó Hikaru levantándose para recibir al señor-pensé que…

-Hola Hikaru, hola Kazekage…-dijo el señor mirándo al chico detenidamente.

-Hola Uchiha Madara…

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Sasuke e Itachi voltearon a ver al nombrado. No se habían dado cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Tú aquí!-exclamó contrariado Sasuke mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta. Itachi solo soltó un bufido.

"que lata…"

-Vaya manera de recibir a un miembro de la familia Sasuke-dijo Madara sonriendo

-Hmp eres un molesto Madara- "tenía suficiente con mi Otouto para encima tener a este aquí…"

-Ya te había dicho que aquí estaban-dijo Hikari mostrando una cara bastante antipática. Los recién llegados fueron a sentarse con Hikaru mientras las puertas volvían a abrirse apareciendo Yume con Mizu.

-Hola Yume chan-dijo Kiba levantándose de su lugar-¿porque no vienes a desayunar con nosotros?

-gra-gracias Kiba kun-dijo la chica un poco sorprendida por el ofrecimiento y ya se dirigía para allá cuando Gaara se levantó y se paró junto a ella.

"¿necesita algo Kazekage?"dijo Mizu en sus pensamientos. El chico no le respondió. Yume se descubrió un poco la capucha para observar la mirada del chico y se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con ella…

-Mizu acompáñalos mientras voy a buscar a Naruto kun, enseguida vuelvo Kiba kun, gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Y ambos chicos desaparecieron ante la mirada de todos. Hikaru miraba esto con malos ojos, "esa chica no me gusta… desde lejos se nota que Gaara siente algo hacia ella…"

-¿Celosa Hikaru?-preguntó Hikari. Su sensei simplemente observaba.

-Sensei ¿Cuándo fue que se vino como para alcanzarnos tan rápido?-dijo Hikaru cambiando de tema.

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata observando que se comiera todo lo que le habían llevado. La chica le había dicho que no tenía hambre, pero Naruto al ver eso, dijo que se pensaba mover de ahí hasta que toda la comida hubiera desaparecido, aunque eso suponiera no comer todo el día. Hinata no pudo resistirse a esa oferta. "por mi culpa Naruto kun no va a comer… no eso si que no!"

-Vamos Hinata solo falta un trozo de pan…-le dijo Naruto al ver que la kunoichi dejaba el trozo en el plato. Era lo único que le faltaba pero ya no sentía que le podía caber más.

-Na-naruto kun, ya no…

Un gruñido interrumpió la frase de la chica proveniente del estómago del shinobi lo cual hizo que de un jalón se terminara el pedazo.

-Vaya Hinata ya te habías tardado jejejeje,-dijo el chico poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y comenzando a reir- ahora me voy a comer…

-Naruto kun…-llamó la chica mientras su mirada permanecía baja.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias… por… estar… con-conmigo…

Naruto dejo de sonreír para mirar seriamente a la chica. Esas palabras habían causado un gran impacto en él, no sabía porque, esa chica tan tímida y que alguna vez la había calificado como deprimente, estaba comenzando a ser importante, muy importante para él, cada que la veía despertaba en el una serie de emociones tan hermosas, preocupación, nostalgia, alegría… sensaciones hermosas que hacían palpitar su corazón de felicidad, una felicidad que se acrecentaba día a día, pero era Naruto y el no entendía porque.

-Vaya Hinata ya te lo dije eres importante para mí y siempre voy a estar cuando lo necesites-dijo el mientras una sonrisa tímida aparecía en la chica. Entonces el dulce silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por un médico ninja que entraba para recoger la bandeja seguido por Gaara y Yume.

-Kazekage…

-¿Va a estar dispuesta para la noche?-preguntó el pelirrojo al médico. Este solo asintió.

-¿Hay algo importante que hacer?-dijo Naruto.

-Van a llegar los demás ninjas de otros países para el examen.

-Ahhh, bueno yo me voy a alimentar, nos vemos-dijo Naruto mientras se iba pero fue detenido por Gaara.

-Uchiha Sasuke no está muy contento con lo que le hiciste Naruto.

-Etto…-dijo Naruto poniéndose lívido-¿no podrían acompañarme…?

-Vamos-dijo Yume dejando a la chica Hyuga sola con el médico.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se dieron cuenta que ni Sasuke ni los otros se encontraban, así que Naruto suspiró aliviado y fue a servirse lo último que había de comida. Yume le imitó y se sentó a lado de él sirviéndose la comida pero sin probar aún nada. Gaara solo se sentó con ellos.

-¿Parece que algo te molesta Gaara?-dijo Naruto después de observar a su amigo quien estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

-Kazekage, hay algo que quiero decirle-dijo Yume haciendo que el chico por fin abriera los ojos- Ryu Hikari atacó a Lee kun antes de venir al desayuno y se encuentra en estos momentos en la enfermería…

-¿Atacó al cejotas? Que malota es…-dijo Naruto algo desconcertado- esa chica no me cae nada nadita…

-¿Te atacó?-preguntó Gaara.

-Sí.

Gaara soltó un gruñido que fue oído por su amigo y ella.

-Pero a ti no te logró lastimar ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica de arriba abajo intentando encontrar alguna rasgadura en su ropa.

-No.-respondió la chica bajando la capucha. Naruto al ver las quemaduras de su piel se sorprendió pues eso era muy fácil de curar, pero en ella las costras apenas se iban formando.

-¿Aún no sanas?-dijo Gaara observando a la chica. Esta se limitó a sonreír sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Porqué no abres los ojos?

-Algún día lo sabrás-dijo ella tranquilamente. Para sorpresa Naruto no preguntó más.

Al acabar de comer los tres chicos salieron del comedor, Naruto iba a ver como seguía Hinata y a visitar a Lee dejando a Gaara y a Yume solos, así que estos se dirigieron a la oficina del primero ya que tenía algunas cosas pendientes que hacer. Cuando llegaron Gaara cerró la puerta y miró a la chica con algo que Yume no supo identificar.

-Kazekage¿temes por esas chicas verdad?-dijo Yume directamente.- son muy fuertes, se nota al no poder distinguir su chakra, además los pocos ataques que pude ver de Ryu son bastante mortíferos… y queda Hanna Hishiro quien tiene un carácter muy parecido…

-Ryu se mantendrá al margen con Kurayami y Uchiha Madara, Hishiro está siendo cuidada por Sai¿qué oíste hace rato?

-No mucho-dijo Yume evadiendo la pregunta. Recordar como Hikaru se había puesto a platicar con el Kazekage no había sido de su agrado, para nada, pero sabía que tenía que frenar esos sentimientos, no quería dañar a nadie, "a nadie"

-Esa chica ha pasado por una soledad parecida a la mía-dijo Gaara intuyendo en quien estaba pensando Yume.

-¿Por eso es que es importante para ti?-preguntó Yume con cierto odio en sus palabras que hizo que el chico abriera sus ojos. Con eso quedaba en prueba que Yume había escuchado más de lo que ella había dado a entender. El silencio fue incómodo mientras ambos chicos pensaban en lo que habían dicho y lo que habían escuchado.

"soy una baka, no debí haber dicho eso…"

-Uzumaki Naruto me enseñó a confiar en los demás, y en que si se quiere tener a gente que le quiera, es necesario dar algo a cambio, al defender a la gente importante para uno, nos volvemos más fuertes, entiendo su soledad y parte de su vida, por eso siento cierta simpatía con ella.

Yume permaneció en silencio analizando cada palabra que él le había dicho. Gaara mientras tanto fue y se acercó a una de las ventanas circulares a observar el panorama que mostraba Suna. La chica intuyó que eso no era lo que Gaara había querido decirle, que aún había algo más…

-¿Te avisaron que no pudieron sanarme con chakra no es así?-preguntó Yume. Gaara no se movió ni dijo nada pero la chica supo que eso era lo que tenía.- cuando me enfrentaste parte de tu arena cayó, Matsuri terminó en la enfermería, y no recibi ningún daño aparente de la pequeña pelea con Hikari… si quieres que te diga de donde vengo, te puedo decir que no lo sé y pensarías que te estoy mintiendo pero no es así-continuó la chica cruzándose de brazos- mi vida es un cuento cortado donde no se ni el inicio, mi existencia tiene cuatro años de recuerdos, en donde he vagado por donde he podido, sobreviviendo junto con Mizu, desperté en una pequeña cabaña donde vivía un viejita muy amable y Mizu era su compañera. Dijo que me había encontrado entre las ruinas de algunas casas donde una gran explosión había ocurrido, y que yo había caído en coma desde ese incidente, cuando vio mi mirada se sorprendió mucho porque como ya viste, no muestro a nadie, solo paisaje, sin embargo estuvo conmigo hasta que meses después murió y Mizu y yo tuvimos que irnos después de su entierro. Mizu nunca había hablado conmigo sino hasta que unos tipos nos atacaron, trataron de asaltarnos y por lo que vi habían sido ninjas por las técnicas que usaban, la vieja aun vivía y regresábamos de comprar algunas cosas en el mercado de un pueblo cercano, cuando nos atacaron lo hicieron primero con Mizu a la cual encerraron en una especia de jaula, yo era muy miedosa y no sabía que hacer, la vieja logró calmarlos un poco pues todos se fueron en contra de ella mostrando saber algunos jutsus lo cual me impresionó, yo me quedé estática, no pude hacer nada, pero uno de los ataques fue hacia mí y lo único que pude hacer fue caerme mientras la vieja me protegía dándole todo el justsu a ella. Ella cayó desmayada, sangrando, y yo, no sabía que hacer, estaba segura de que estaba muerta y comencé a llorar, los tipos comenzaron a reírse diciendo que que tonta había sido la vieja al defender a una cobarde como yo. Tenían razón, era una cobarde, y lo siguiente que hicieron fue atacarme con la misma técnica con la que le hicieron daño. Al sentir que me tocaba cerré con más fuerza los ojos, pero ninguna sensación vino a mí, ningún dolor, y poco a poco desapareció. Los tipos se horrorizaron y salieron corriendo de ahí. Al ver a Mizu encarcelada fui con ella y toqué la jaula y desapareció. Al dirigirnos a la vieja vimos que seguía viva, y logramos curarla a medias, al final esa herida fue la que la llevó a la muerte…

Gaara observaba ala chica con los ojos muy abiertos, creía cada una de sus palabras, estaba imaginándose por el dolor que había pasado, por la confusión de no saber quien era, y la culpabilidad de creer que era su culpa la muerte de alguien cercano…

-…lo más sorprendente, fue que en todo el tiempo en que la vieja estuvo mal por esa herida yo ya la reflejaba en mi mirada, y con el tiempo refleje a Mizu también, años después supe que solo reflejaría a la gente que quiero… y casi siempre cuando eso pasa la gente tiempo después muere…

Ahora entendía porque esa reacción de la chica, la preocupación al saber que se había reflejado, ella no quería repetirlo…

-…y las que no mueren sufren bastante.

Todo aquello lo había dicho sin una emoción, sin ponerle sentimiento, no quería tener la lástima de nadie, y el era la primera persona a la que se lo contaba.

-Mizu conoce todo mi pasado en realidad-dijo ella después de un rato-ella misma me lo dijo, dijo que sabía quien era, que me había conocido con anterioridad, que había sido muy importante, pero yo no he querido saber de ese pasado, no recuerdo si tenía padres o hermanos, y no quiero saberlo, mi fobia es el dolor ajeno.

El silencio que siguió fue muy tormentoso para Yume. No sabía que era lo que el chico estaba pensando y pensó que a lo mejor la echaría de la aldea al no tener la información de su pasado completa, pero no podía dársela. "no la tengo simplemente…"

-Nunca te compares con Kurayami Hikaru-dijo seriamente a Yume, cuando la chica se estaba retirando al no ver reacción alguna por parte de él.

-Será porque no llego a nada comparando con ella-dijo Yume con frialdad-ella te hace sentir simpatía, mientras que yo solo soy una herramienta que usar para que Matsuri realice el examen. Me encargaré que Suna quedé en un buen lugar, a y dile a Mizu o a cualquiera que me haya conocido que te cuente quien era, diles que yo lo he autorizado, adiós.

Hikaru observaba a la gente de Suna desde lo alto de uno de los edificios más altos del centro de la ciudad. Le daba curiosidad ver como eran las costumbres de esa gente, su manera de vestir y demás cosas. "Cada vez más quedo fascinada por este lugar" en eso estaba cuando vio a Naruto corriendo por los tejados demasiado rápido pues era perseguido por Sasuke, quien le aventaba shurikens y kunais que quedaban resagados en distintos lugares. Hikaru observaba la escena divertida, viendo la cara de espanto de Naruto y la cara de miedo de Sasuke ambos corrían en círculos. En eso estaban cuando de repente Sasuke logró acorralar a su amigo y lo miraba con una rabia bastante cómica.

-Ahora si baka… veamos cual será el primero de los castigos…

-Sa-Sasuke, qu-que piensas ha-hacerme…-viendo que su amigo sacaba un kunai y se lo ponía en el cuello.

-¿Tu que crees maldito dobe?

-Sa-suke, fue una bromita sin querer…

-Ustedes dos ya basta-dijo Kakashi mientras aparecía a lado de ellos con un libro en las manos.-son unos escuincles… perdona el espectáculo Hikaru-agregó el sensei volteando a ver ala nombrada. Ninguno de los otros dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-No hay problema, son muy divertidos-dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente. Después de que los chicos y su ex sensei desaparecieran, Hikaru volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensando pero ahora en Gaara y Yume.

"El toma demasiada importancia en ella, pero siento que debo ser cuidadosa¿quien será en realidad?"

-Tu sensei te busca-le dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sin duda era de Yume.

-Gracias por el aviso-dijo ella educadamente-supe que peleaste con Hikari, perdó…

-No me interesa una disculpa ajena, el arrepentimiento debe venir de ella, y no para mí, sino para Lee kun, parece que para ese chico ella es importante.

-Sí lo cual es extraño, pero me da gusto por ella.-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

-Bueno yo ya cumplí con lo que debía de avisar-dijo Yume. La relación y manera de hablar con Hikaru estaba siendo bastante educada, parecía como si fuesen rivales…

-Sí gracias por el recado-dijo Hikaru por última vez desapareciendo. Yume dio un suspiró cuando oyó que alguien atrás de ella le llamaba.

-¿Tu nombre es Yume?

Yume volteó a ver encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros, facciones imponentes, y largo cabello negro azulado. Uchiha Itachi le observaba de arriba abajo con mirada indescriptible.

-Sí ¿porqué?

-"Un reflejo del agua, acompañando al sueño siempre estará…"-recitó Itachi sin desviar la mirada.-¿podrías quitarte la capucha?

Yume lo hizo en el acto sin entender muy bien porque obedecía. El Uchiha seguía igual.

-El verso que recitaste ¿de quien es?-preguntó Yume.

-De una amiga.

-Te conocí con anterioridad ¿no es así?-dijo la chica bajando la cabeza- lo supe con solo verte a ti y a tu hermano, sin embargo al ver a Uchiha Madara no sentí nada…

-¿Recuerdas quien soy?

-No y no quiero que me lo digas.

Itachi se quedó estático mientras Yume sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. No tenía la necesidad de conocer su pasado, eso ya había ocurrido y fuese lo que fuese no podía hacer nada, su antigua vida no tenía nada que ver con la actual…

-Las predicciones de "ella" se cumplieron, está bien, me suponía que no querrías saber nada de lo que habías vivido y no voy a ser quien te disturbie, gracias por enseñarme tu rostro, a pesar de las heridas sigues siendo una proeza Yume…

El chico hizo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza y Yume hizo la pregunta que iniciaría su martirio:

-¿conociste a Mizu con anterioridad?

-No-dijo el con frialdad- sin embargo conocí a Mitzuna…

Y despareció.

-Hola sensei, Hikari.-saludó Hikaru apareciendo enfrente de ambos con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

-El Kazekage nos pidió reunirnos antes de las cinco enfrente de la torre donde dormimos, parece que los demás genins de las otras aldeas llegaran a esa hora.

-Mmm las dos primeras pruebas van a ser aquí ¿no es así? Vaya ya quiero conocer a más gente…

-Rara como los especimenes de Konoha-intervino Hikari con un humor de perros tan "raro" en ella

-Sí ya sabemos que tu objetivo es Hanna Hishiro, la rivalidad entre ustedes me enferma-dijo Madara soltando un suspiro. Kakashi ya le había contado lo que había sucedido entre Hikari y Hanna, desde ese momento ambas habían permanecido cuidadas, una por Hikaru y la otra por Sai, quien no la dejaba casi ni respirar.

-Ja pues tenga cuidado con Hikaru que ha tomado por rival a la "cobarde"-dijo Hikari con desprecio. Hikaru le miró con los ojos achicados y una expresión de duda en su cara.

-¿Rival Yume? Va no digas tonterías Hikari, el "cejotas" te está trastornando el cerebro…

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-Vaya y yo que pensé que nunca iba a ver algo parecido nunca más…-murmuró Madara con voz cansada. Ambas chicas se habían cruzado de brazos y miraban a direcciones opuestas claramente molestas. Como en pocas ocasiones Hikari fue la primera que hablo.

-Ese tal Gaara te está trastornando Hikaru.

-No digas idioteces.

-Oh niñas ya cálmense-dijo Madara hastiado, no estaba para jueguitos en ese momento, algo le preocupaba, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

A las cuatro y media la mayoría de los de Konoha se encontraban en el Comedor junto con Temari, Kankoru, Gaara y Matsuri, que ya se había recuperado. Todos se encontraban platicando a excepción de Gaara e Itachi, quienes estaban en su acostumbrado silencio. Hikaru y Madara intentaban mantener alejada a Hikari de Hanna, mientras Sai vigilaba cada paso de la chica, Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru platicaban con Temari y Kankoru, Setsu y Kiba mimaban a sus mascotas, Kakashi mientras hablaba con Sasuke, Naruto y se les había unido Matsuri, que al ver a Naruto se dirigió a el rápidamente. Gaara observaba todo eso cuando vio que Itachi se acercaba a él.

-Tu otra alumna aún no llega.

-Tienes mucho interés por ella Uchiha…-dijo Gaara con voz sepulcral. Que Itachi estuviera preguntando por ella no le cayó en gracia para nada.

-Estuviste observándonos, el recuerdo de Akatsuki aún esta fresco en tu memoria Gaara sama

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

-Nada, tú eres quien quiere conocer su pasado, no yo, que soy parte de él…

Gaara sintió como un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Itachi la había conocido, algo que no le gustó para nada, "tiene que ver con los Uchiha´s…"

-Eso quiere decir que viene de Konoha ¿no es así?

-No.

Gaara observó los ojos de Itachi encontrándose con el sharingan activado, algo que antes no había tenido y cerró los ojos rápidamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Gaara cayó de rodillas sonoramente.

-¡Gaara!-exclamó Hikaru apareciendo en medio de Itachi y del nombrado. Gaara respiraba con dificultad, con su semblante cambiado a la sorpresa y cansancio. Matsuri observaba todo sin poder entender junto con los demás. Kankoru y Temari se acercaron a su hermano, el primero lo tomó de uno de los brazos intentando levantarlo pero al no obtener respuesta le gritó a Itachi,

-¿Qué le has hecho maldito?

-Gaara…-murmuró Naruto quien estaba siendo jalado por Sasuke.-¿Qué le hizo tu hermano?

-Déjenlo-dijo Gaara al ver que la mayoría miraba con odio a Itachi-no me hizo nada…

-Gaara sama-murmuró Matsuri bastante asustada. En ese momento llegó Yume que al ver el estado del Kage quien estaba arrodillado enfrente de Itachi y con otros mas a su alrededor comenzó a sospechar algo "Hikaru esta con él grrr"

-Itachi ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó Kakashi.

-No hizo nada, olvídenlo-dijo Gaara recobrando su manera de ser. Todos volvieron a lo que estaban antes, Kankoru y Temari se fueron mientras Gaara se levantaba sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

"que le habrá hecho ese Uchiha a Gaara…" pensaba Hikaru mientras volvía a lado de Hikari y su sensei. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que Lee, el chico al que Hikari había atacado ya se hallaba entre ellos.

-Vaya Lee ya se te extrañaba-dijo Naruto rodeando con uno de sus brazos al chico.

-Si me permites Naruto…-dijo Lee zafándose del chico para dirigirse a Hikari. Sasuke observó eso y lo que le siguió con bastante interés "se está olvidando de Sakura". Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludó a su sensei y a Hikaru.

-Ahora que quieres mocoso-dijo Hikaru cruzándose de brazos mirando despectivamente al chico. Este no se acobardó ante esa mirada y el sensei al darse cuenta sonrió en sus adentros "Estas por aprender algo nuevo Hikari…"

-Aunque me hayas atacado no significa que deje de preocuparme por ti. Aunque me quites mi alma te la comas (N/a me pasé pero rima jejejeje) , o me despedaces, ahí estaré siempre que estes en peligro Hikari chan…

-Yo nunca estaré en peligro, mendigo escuincle que te has creído.

-Seré un mendigo escuincle o todo lo que quieras Hikari chan, pero ni tus desprecios harán que me aleje de ti para cuidarte y protegerte, a como me llamo ¡Rock Lee!

Hikaru y su sensei miraban a Lee y a Hikari de un lado a otro pensando que reacción tendría la chica. Esta se habia quedado callada, y Hikaru sabía que tendría una cara de sorpresa si no fuera porque ahí se encontraban muchas personas reunidas, ella nunca dejaría que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que sentía ni de sus emociones. Al notar que las palabras del "cejotas" habían tenido gran impacto en la chica quizo sonreír pero sabía que si lo hacía, a Hikari no le iba a gustar para nada. Mientras su sensei confirmaba lo que ya había pensado antes. "Hikari no sabe nada de estas cosas, pero estoy seguro que le encanta que alguien le diga todo eso"

-Eres más baka que ese tal Uzumaki-dijo Hikari con una media sonrisa bastante escalofriante.-ya veremos si sigues así Rock Lee.

-Matsuri, Yume, Sasuke, Naruto, vayan con sus senseis que los de las otras aldeas han llegado.-dijo Shikamaru al oír algunos pasos del exterior que se acercaban. Los chicos obedecieron y cuando Yume estuvo a lado de Gaara sintió la mirada de este por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Fui tan peligrosa como para que me observes tanto Kazekage?-preguntó Yume en apenas un murmullo. Matsuri no escuchaba nada.

-Te dije que nunca te compraras con Kurayami.

-Vale, entonces tengo un pasado aburrido, me lo…

-Tu nunca ocuparas el lugar de Kurayami, 'para mi' tu eres más importante que ella…

**mxas grax por sus reviews!!! y bueno ya se q x hay alguien m va a querer fusilar pero todo tiene su porque LO JURO!!! así que no se me vayan a enojar jejeje ns vmos y espero sus fabulosos reviews!**


	6. Amor

_hola como estan?? espero que muy bien bueno esta es la rpimera parte de este cap decidi dividirlo para que lo lean y para que no sea tan largo... bueno muchas grax por leer y sus fabulosos reviews espeor llene sus espectativas!!!!_

**Amor una palabra, un sentir¿que es?**

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos se dirigieron afuera en donde una gran muchedumbre los esperaba. Había cercas de 100 ninjas, todos con distintos protectores. Al salir y observar todo esto Gaara tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Bienvenidos-dijo el haciendo que un silencio se presentara. Todos lo voltearon a ver. Su voz de ultratumba era lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponer "respeto" y miedo.

-Este exámen será una competencia como todas las anteriores, su vida esta en peligro desde el momento en que decidieron participar, así que si son débiles es mejor que se vayan…

-¿Débiles?-dijo una voz entre la muchedumbre. Un chico de ojos azul eléctricos y cabello negro le observaba desafiante.-Tu tienes mi edad y pareces más débil que yo Kazekage.

Todos los presentes miraban al chiquillo y al Kage de ida y vuelta. Gaara como siempre seguía con su gesto impasible y el chiquillo que al parecer era de la aldea de la cascada le miraba con desprecio, sin embargo no era el único, la mayoría de los ninjas le miraban con cara parecida pues algunos eran mas grandes que Gaara y tenían dudas ¿cómo alguien mas pequeño podía tener el mando de una aldea? O era muy fuerte, o la aldea tenía un bajo nivel.

-Vamos hikaru defiéndelo-dijo Hikari mientras soltaba un bostezo, esa reunión la estaba aburriendo de lo lindo.

-Shh-dijo su sensei imponiéndose.

-Yo soy el Kazekage y tu apenas un gennin ¿estas poniendo en duda el poder de nuestra aldea?

-Por supuesto-dijo el chico y en un instante desapareció. Todos lo buscaban con la mirada en los alrededores sin embargo de repente Hikaru desapareció de su lugar para ubicarse enfrente de Gaara y una arena negra pasó rápidamente hasta rodear algo que estaba a solo centímetros de la chica. En ese momento se oyó un sonido hueco y se pudo ver como la mano de Hikaru estaba interpuesta entre el filo de una espada y el Kazekage. Entonces el chiquillo apareció con gesto sorprendido y en lo alto con la katana haciendo esfuerzos por que cortara. Mientras tanto miraba de reojo por todos lados intentando saber por donde tenía escapatoria ya que la arena lo rodeaba por completo y cada vez se hacía de mayor número y era más estrecha. Los de Konoha no perdían de vista nada así como todos los presentes.

"esa técnica es de Gaara, pero esa no es su arena"pensaba Kankoru mientras observaba el hecho. Gaara estaba sorprendido, no había sido la reacción del chico ni su velocidad lo que le había provocado eso, sino como es que Hikaru había predecido el momento justo en que sucedería y además esa técnica era suya… todo había ocurrido en menos de un segundo.

"¿cómo predijo donde sería el ataque?" se preguntaban Neji Sasuke hasta incluso Naruto que estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Tu eres de Konoha, apártate-dijo el chico mientras su cara se iba colorando. Se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo pues sus brazos temblaban y Hikaru con una sola mano estaba deteniendo su ataque. La arena estaba cerrando su diámetro así que también se notaba cierta claustrofobia. Hikaru alzó la cara para verlo a los ojos y con un solo empujón lo aventó hacia atrás varios metros. La arena había sido traspasada y cayó.

El chico calló pesadamente mientras su Katana se desplazaba varios metros. Con dificultad se pudo levantar mientras todos miraban con sorpresa el poder de la kunoichi. Cuando Hikaru volvía a su lugar el chico se levantó con pesadez y dijo:

-Como siempre Suna necesitando a sus aliados, solos no son nada…

Kankoru y Temari fueron detenidos por Sasuke y Shikamaru respectivamente. Matsuri apretó con fuerza su puño y ya se iba a adelantar cuando Gaara la tomó del brazo y la retuvo en su lugar. Hikaru volteó a ver al chico y ya iba a contestarle cuando alguien más se adelantó.

-Si estas tan seguro de eso demuéstralo-dijo la voz de Yume. Ese chico estaba insultando lo que ella estaba decidida a proteger así que si se le ocurría decir algo más se aseguraría de hacerlo trisas.

-¿Y tu que? Ni siquiera traes protector ¿qué puedes hacerme?

"es cierto no trae protector ¿cómo es que va a participar en la competencia?"se preguntaba Kiba. Eso había sido algo que todos habían pasado por alto.

-Eres un niño aún-dijo Yume adelantándose mientras se quitaba la capucha. Al ver el rostro de quien le estaba enfrentando el chico no pude menos que reír. Todos los de Konoha no vieron su rostro más que su cabellera oscura a medias pues estaba dándoles la espalda

-Eres más pequeña que ese que no se supo defender¿qué podrás hacerme?

Yume no hacía caso de sus palabras y nadie le decía que se detuviera, ni siquiera Gaara que estaba como en shock. Hikaru le había protegido a él, pero Yume estaba protegiendo el nombre de la aldea; al ver a Hikaru en acción su corazón había dado un salto y le había provocado una sensación hermosa que no sabía definir, con Yume sentía compañerismo y una sensación totalmente diferente que si sabía reconocer, apoyo, lealtad… desde ese momento supo que ella sería su amiga como Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amiga… pero Hikaru…

Cuando estuvo enfrente de él el chico comenzó a lanzarle algunos golpes que solo fueron a parar al aire. Yume solo se hacía para atrás, divirtiéndose, cansándolo… eso era lo que quería. Entonces el chico se detuvo y juntando las manos comenzó a hacer distintos sellos.

-Jutsu de…

La arena negra volvió a hacer su aparición tomando las manos del chico separándolas y apretándolas con fuerza.

-Es suficiente Yume-dijo el Kage mientras la arena caía. Las manos del chico tenían bastantes heridas que sangraban apenas poco. Entonces Yume volvió a su lugar diciéndole.

-Nos vemos en el examen.

-----------------------------------------

-Vaya eso fue fenomenal ¡de veras!-decía Naruto mientras todos se iban a cenar algo. El chico no paraba de comentar lo que había presenciado con Lee y los demás, todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Vamos Hikaru tienes una fuerza enorme-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la chica quien venía con su habitual sonrisa caminando con ellos. Gaara venía detrás junto con Yume observándola.

-Es cierto¿cómo pudiste saber donde sería el golpe si fue demasiado rápido?-preguntó Lee . Neji y Sasuke solo los veían con malos ojos, Shikamaru acompañaba a Temari quien tenía un mal humor por lo que el chico había dicho junto con Hinata que estaba muy en su mente como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría mientras Kankoru iba con Kiba también algo enojado. Sai y Hanna no estaban así como Hikari y su sensei.

-Son unos chiquillos-murmuró Sasuke quien con su habitual gesto los observaba como si fuera superior. Sin embargo en su mente también se formulaban esas preguntas

-¿Vigilarás a la chica?-preguntó Kakashi a Itachi. Ambos solo habían observado.

-Tu realiza tu parte que yo haré la mía-respondió el chico.

-…solo es experiencia-dijo modestamente Hikaru mientras se ponia la mano detrás de la cabeza y comenzaba a reír. En ese momento llegaron al comedor así que cada quién se fue a sentar. Gaara fue con Yume mientras observaba a Hikaru quien no sabía bien donde sentarse.

-Ven con nosotros Kurayami-dijo Yume sorprendiendo a los presentes. Todos ya habian intuido la rivalidad entre ambas así que no entendían porque hacía eso. el único que por supuesto no entendió porque todos ponían cara de sorpresa fue nuestro querido amigo Naruto.

-Gracias-dijo la chica brindándole una sonrisa y aceptando la invitación ocupó su lugar a lado de Gaara.

Todos comenzaron a comer concentrándose en otras cosas. Yume terminó rápido la comida y se fue dejando a Gaara y a Hikaru solos. Nadie se dio cuenta más que los mismos de siempre.

-¿Porqué me protegiste?-preguntó Gaara a la chica quien estaba terminando su comida.

-No quería heridos-fue la simple respuesta de la chica mientras le volteaba a ver. Sus ojos estaban algo dudosos, y tenían un brillo que desconcertó a la chica, lo mismo le pasó a Gaara al observar ese hecho.

Entonces Gaara volteó a ver a sus amigos y lo que vio hizo que algo en su ser se despertara.

Naruto estaba pendiente de Hinata, haciendo que comiera toda su comida, y si algo no quería obligaba a la chica tomando la comida con los palillos y metiéndoselo en la boca. Temari se encontraba algo sonrojada mientras discutía con Shikamaru. Ambos estaban algo rojos, sus miradas estaban brillantes "como la de ella…" y de repente dejaron de discutir para seguir con una serie de miradas tiernas que causaron total confusión en sí. Neji estaba algo apartado mirando una foto cuidando que nadie lo descubriera mientras ponía una cara de indefenso y tierno, "¿a ese que le pasa?" Lee ya no estaba y había llegado Matsuri quien platicaba con su hermano, Kankoru le dirigía una mirada bastante extraña, como cuando lo había visto con sus antiguas novias y entonces recordó algo…

-FLASH BACK-

Había salido a tomar aire pues los preparativos del examen en ir revisando el historial de cada participante era agotador. Estaba observando la aldea que con tanto trabajo había logrado que lo aceptaran cuando divisó a lo lejos a su hermano en un pequeño hueco junto con una chica. Esa chica era su novia, con la cual había tenido una larga relación, algo inusual pero Kankoru decía que estaba "enamorado". Las palabras de su hermano no las había entendido, el no sabía que era "estar enamorado" ni por lo menos le interesaba. Entonces vio como su hermano se acercaba a la chica y la besaba. ¿así se demuestra que está uno enamorado o que era ese gesto que hacían muchas parejas? no lo sabía, el nunca había querido besar a alguien.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Gaara volteó a ver a Hikaru pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.

-----------------------------------

Lee estaba caminando intentado encontrar a cierta chica de ojos rasgados y mirada que daba miedo. No sabía porqué muy bien últimamente ya no pensaba en Sakura y como otra chica estaba ocupando ese preciado lugar y quería descubrirlo. Como ya sabía la chica no estaría en un lugar ruidoso así que se fue a donde el pensó que estaría. Y vaya que atinó.

-¿otra vez persiguiéndome mocoso?-preguntó Hikari quien estaba colgada de un barandal. Lee solo sonrió.

-Hola Hikari chan solo quería desearte buena noche-dijo Lee con su tono siempre respetuoso. A Hikari ese chico le estaba fastidiando, y más porque se había dado cuenta que provocaba algo dentro de ella, pero como era del bando de Gaara (siniestros, tétricos, adoradores del dolor ajeno [si me pase una disculpa) ¿como iba a conocer que era eso?

-Esta bien-dijo ella cerrándo los ojos. Lee no se movió ni un centímetro satisfecho por la contestación.

-¿Qué no te tienes que ir ya?-preguntó Hikari al notar que el chico no se había ido.

-Estaba pensando en si puedo hacer algo por ti Hikari chan.

-¿Algo por mí?

"ese mocoso es raro…"

-Consigue un buen lugar donde vendan ramen y llévame mañana "bishonnen"-dijo la chica con una media sonrisa ya no tan malvada como las que acostumbraba bajando de un salto para ponerse a lado del chico. Lee puso ojitos llorosos al oír el calificativo que la pelinegra-fucisa le había dicho y como lo había hecho y ella agregó-y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que me has visto así, si lo haces me aseguraré de desmembrarte y mantenerte con vida por la eternidad con el sufrimiento de que nunca sanaras.

-Hai-dijo Lee sonriendo. Estaba feliz¡feliz! "adiós Sakura chan hola Hikari Ryu"

cuando Lee se fue Hikari permaneció en silencio en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados. Entonces notó que alguien la observaba y lanzó un kunai hacia enfrente. En segundos una persona apareció enfrente de ella con el kunai en mano.

-¿Calmando tu corazón siniestro?

-¿Orando por tu madre Hishiro?

Hanna soltó un golpe demasiado rápido haciendo que Hikari diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¿cómo te atreves…?

-¿Qué pasó "heredera"? estás siendo cada vez más lenta, me decepcionas

-Cállate.-dijo la chica volviendo a su pose seria.

-Por cierto-dijo Hikari como quien no quisiera-¿no eras la única sobreviviente de tu clan?

-¿qué quieres saber?-preguntó Hanna. Ambos no se iban a las indirectas, les molestaba, eran tan parecidas…

-Cuando te conocí tenías una hermana-dijo Hikari recordando como fue la vez que se conocieron.

-FLASH BACK-

Los hermanos de Hikari habían decidido llevarla con ella a un viaje a las afueras de Konoha donde tenían unos "asuntos" que Hikari nunca supo de que se trataban. En la casa donde se hospedaban ella se había quedado sola, obteniendo el permiso de sus hermanos de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, así que salió a ver que hacía. Se había dirigido al bosque donde ya se había internado demasiado. Aún era un niña de cuatro años que parecía indefensa, sin embargo sus hermanos conocían su poder así que no temían por ella ni por el daño que podría causar a otros.

Hikari: nada me gusta, aquí todo parece pacífico…

¿?: Hanna pon atención y hazlo bien.

A Hikari esa voz le gustó, se oía tan maternal, así que dominada por la curiosidad se dirigió a donde se oían las voces.

Había una mujer acompañada de dos niñas de su edad. Ambas tenían el cabello oscuro, la que estaba entrenando tenía una banda en la frente color negro y su cabello era totalmente lacio, sus ojos lilas. La mujer era alta, con la mirada grisacea mientras observaba fijamente a la niña. Tenía un buen cuerpo y portaba la banda negra en el mismo lugar que la niña mientras el protector de Konoha lo tenía en la cintura. La otra niña estaba recargada en un árbol pelando una manzana con un kunai. Su cabello tenía unas ondulaciones en las puntas y no portaba ninguna banda. Por lo que se veía eran hermanas aunque la chica que entrenaba tenía cierta maldad que Hikari sintió de inmediato, mientras que la otra tenía más dulzura aunque era más seria.

La chica que era Hanna peleaba con la mujer como si su vida dependiera de eso. estaba agotaba, se notaba por que sudaba y jadeaba, pero eso no le importaba, sus intentos cada vez eran más certeros, pero su velocidad era pésima.

Niña: Hanna ya descansa, así solo tu velocidad empeora.

Hanna: Nadie te pidió tu opinión Legna, tu nunca entrenas así que no tienes ningun derecho a decirme que debo hacer.

Legna no dijo nada y Hikari la catalogó como débil idiota. Entonces apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar un kunai que iba directamente a ella mostrándose ante las desconocidas. Hanna y la mujer vieron a la desconocida, la primera con sorpresa, la mujer con satisfacción. Hikari volteó a ver a Legna y vio que estaba comiendo su manzana y que no tenía el kunai.

Mujer: Ryu ¿cierto?

Hikari¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mujer (soltando suspiro): si es un Ryu Soy parte del clan Hishiro, ellas son mis hijas Hanna y Legna.

Hikari:¿Hishiro? Su clan solo es poderoso porque una de sus integrantes tiene la "bendición" ¿No?

Hanna: así es y yo seré la próxima en tenerlo ¿verdad mamá?

La mujer solo sonrió tiernamente sin afirmar lo dicho por la niña.

Hikari: Pues cuando tengas ese poder pelearemos…

Hanna: Peleemos ahorita para que te quite esa cara de arrogancia niña.

Hikari¿con esa velocidad tan mediocre que tienes? (entonces desapareció para ponerse enfrente de ella y ponerle el kunai que le habían lanzado en le cuello) aun eres un don nadie "niña"…

Legna: Eres parecida a ella (dijo mientras Hikari se retiraba) ¿podrías regresarme mi kunai por favor?

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-¿Y?-preguntó Hanna cortando los pensamientos de le chica. Si, recordaba ese día, se había prometido superarla y ser la mejor en llevar ese poder, aún mejor que su madre…

-¿Esa hermana murió?-preguntó Hikari con mucha curiosidad. Hanna le llamaba la atención por ser la "heredera" como ella le había puesto desde ese momento, pero su hermana había lanzado un kunai directo a su corazón y según esto no recibía entrenamiento…

-No se, desapareció el día en que mi madre murió.-dijo Hanna con total seriedad. Su madre y su hermana habían sido su más preciado tesoro, sin embargo el rostro de su hermana no lo recordaba…

-Si vive queda la posibilidad que tu no seas esa heredera así que sería un desperdicio pelear contigo…

-¡Yo lo soy! Legna nunca fue entrenada, yo fui la preferida y además soy más grande que ella.

"Yo creo que aun vive."pensó Hikari "el cabello parecido a esa chiquilla de su infancia, además la velocidad también era una de sus cualidades…"

-Nos vemos en la prueba de mañana "heredera".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias-dijo al voz del kage detrás de Hikaru quien estaba sentada en un barandal.

-De nada es un placer-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Gaara observó ese gesto y notó que debajo de aquella máscara había una tristeza e infelicidad enorme. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió muchas dudas.

-Hikaru… ¿qué es esto que me haces sentir?-le preguntó atribuyéndole toda la culpa. La chica le volteó a ver desconcertada¿qué quería decir con que le hacía sentir?

-Algo parecido a lo que se puede sentir por un amigo-dijo la chica apagando sus esperanzas.

-No te veo como una amiga-dijo el resuelto. Eso lo sabía, el cariño de un amigo lo conocía, pero esto en definitiva no. Hikaru al oír la respuesta del chico se molestó.

-No mientas, seguro que solo me ves como una amiga y lo estas confundiendo…

-¿Cómo crees que voy a confundir la amistad a esto que siento?-preguntó exasperado el Kage perdiendo su normal seriedad. "¿cómo se atreve a poner en duda mis sentimientos? Se reconocer cuando es amistad y no ¿ella que va a saber?"

-¿y como estás tan seguro?-dijo Hikaru a su vez desesperándose. Ella no podía causar ningun sentimiento de amor a ninguna persona, a ninguna…

-Porqué distingo lo que siento hacia Yume-dijo el mientras Hikaru ponía especial atención¿la estaba comparando con la que creía que le gustaba?- y a ella le tengo una confianza ciega, un cariño y aprecio como el que le tengo a Uzumaki Naruto, me dice mis errores sin miedo y muestra una lealtad que nunca pudiera haber creído… eso es amistad, sin embargo cuando te vi defenderme sentí un estremecimiento aquí-dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón- sentí miedo por si te pasaba algo, me alegré de ver quien me defendía, y ahora…

-¿Ahora que?-dijo Hikaru sin creerle…

"¡Ahora quiero besarte, acariciarte, reconocer tu olor! Quiero compartir contigo toda tu tristeza y estar a tu lado siempre… no se como es esto, no lo entiendo me está confundiendo porque no lo conozco, pero por favor dejame estar a tu lado…" pensaba Gaara sin saber como decir esas palabras, sin embargo Hikaru se enterneció y suspiró. Había leído su mente y ahora sabía lo que sentía hacia ella, que era importante…

-Tu también eres importante para mí… koi…

Hikaru tomó la mejilla de Gaara con su mano y la comenzó a acariciar lentamente, como queriendo decirle "te ayudaré… tu también inspiras eso en mí"

Gaara sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. La sensación de esa caricia era tan ¿magnífica¿hermosa? No sabía explicarla con esas palabras pues las excedía. Sí… Hikaru no era una amiga… sentir su piel acariciándolo, sintiéndolo… por primera vez conocía ese sentir y pensó que si eso era ese roce¿qué sería besarla? Ahora entendía un poco porque las parejas se besaban, se acariciaban… "sentir algo así es como estar en el cielo…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Yume observaba la escena del Kazekage y de Hikaru desde lo alto de un edifico. Tenia una sonrisa triste pues sentía celos al ver que ya el Kage estaría más ocupado con su amor que con ella, pero sus celos eran inocentes, ella tampoco conocía el amor, y Gaara era su tercer amigo y sentirse alejada de él de repente le causó una sensación no muy agradable, sin embargo se alegraba por su felicidad pues se notaba que a lado de Hikaru iba a ser feliz ya que su sentir era correspondido por la chica. "no se que es eso que sienten esos dos pero se ve que es bonito y que irá creciendo día a día… que bueno al menos su mirada no seguirá siendo tan fría"

-Pero si se le ocurre hacerle daño no la cuenta-dijo en voz alta poniéndo las manos en alto y dándose un estirón se volteó para encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha.

-Hmp ¿tu?-dijo dudosa Yume, hacía solo unas horas se había vuelto a encontrar con esa persona que había pertenecido a su pasado así que eso no le agradaba.

-No parece darte gusto verme-dijo el cruzándose de brazos. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento el cual estaba ya bastante intenso y amenazaba con empeorar, al fin y al cabo estaban en el país del viento y en el desierto.

-La verdad no-dijo ella. No traía puesta la capucha, incluso la capa la había dejado pues no tenía intenciones de encontrarse con nadie. Vestía unos pantalones cortos y un vestido con pequeñas averturas a los lados. Este era de color negro mientras que el short era color blanco. Tenía solo una manga larga del lado izquierdo dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que Yume suspiró.

-El Kazekage sama ¿te gusta?-preguntó Itachi con cierta molestia en su voz. Parecía como si el fuera su hermano mayor y a la chica ese gesto le produjo una extraña sensación.

-No

-¿Le quieres?

-¿por qué tantas preguntas¿qué fuiste de mi en mi pasado que te crees con derecho a preguntarme de esa manera?

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?

Yume no respondió. ¿Realmente quería saber quien había sido ese Uchiha en su vida? Eso sería el inicio de una constante tortura por saber quien era, de donde venía… ¿convenía pues conocer esa respuesta abriendo duda a su corazón y con eso su curiosidad y martirio?

-El Mangekyu Sharingan en este caso es inservible…

-¿Qué es eso¿una técnica?-preguntó Yume desconcertada. Su conocimiento de técnicas era muy poco sin embargo era capaz de realizar cualquiera sin haber tenido previo entrenamiento así que su ignorancia era bastante.

-Es una habilidad del clan Uchiha.-dijo Itachi mientras sus ojos negros cambiaban a los rojos con manchas negras. Yume abrió los ojos y se sorprendió.

-Es peligroso supongo que por eso no los quieres usar conmigo.-dijo la chica cruzando los brazos-mencionaste hace rato a Mitzuna ¿quién era?

-Era tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?-preguntó Yume sin sentir nada al saberlo, con que era su madre, si decía "era" seguramente ya había fallecido¿quién era su padre?

-Tu padre murió en combate.

-¿Ninja¿los dos eran ninjas?

-Sí.

-A esta bien, quiere decir que nadie sufrió al desaparecer-dijo Yume soltando un suspiro, que alivio, no recordaba a su madre ni a su padre así que no sentía nada más que pena por no saber como eran, pero al final, ellos no supieron lo que había pasado con ella así que no tenía ya nada de que huir.-¿tu que fuiste de mi madre¿su amigo?

-Sí.

-¿Ella dijo la frase que habías dicho con anterioridad?

-Sí.

Yume guardó silencio para analizar lo que le había dicho. Bien su padre murió en combate, su madre también estaba muerta¿porqué? No sabía pero eso no era la principal, lo que sabía es que se llamaba Mitzuna, pero había algo que no le cuadraba… ¿Itachi realmente solo había sido amigo de su mamá o algo más?

_por cierto el sig trozo del cap va a ser un especial de 14 de febrero... mucho amor amor... x eso la divison, espero sus reviews grax por leer!!!_


	7. ¿NANI?

**hola ¿como están? bueno e tendio distintos imprevistos y por ellos no había podio escribir además que en la esucela me habían estado dejando mucho trabajo pero por fin libre!!! así que aquí tienen la conti espero les guste y sin más!!!!!**

¿NANI?

El recuerdo de cierta chica de mirada color jade y de exótico cabello venía una y otra vez de su mente. Su frialdad, su alejamiento… todo le faltaba si no estaba a su lado, "si ella no estaba a mi lado…" ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar¿Cuándo ella dejó de ser una molestia para convertirse en alguien elemental para su vida? Aun recordaba la vez en que se reencontraron y se quedó viendo fijamente en aquellos hermosos ojos…

El recuerdo de la personalidad, ese fue el que más le impactó. Poseedora de una fuerza descomunal, con una determinación y seguridad que te dejaban helado… ya no era la niña que había dejado de ver hacía tanto tiempo… no…

"definitivamente esa nueva Sakura me gusta más" fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente al ver bien a la que había sido su compañera de equipo. Sin embargo después tuvo que pensar en eso. Su actitud hacia él ya no era la de la chica que siempre estaba pendiente de él, que lo hostigaba cada que había posibilidad… incluso el "Sasuke kun" ya no era el mismo.

-Hola Sasuke kun…-oyó en sus pensamientos como si tuviera a la chica atrás de él. Ella no lo vería hacer el examen, ella no lo apoyaría, ella ya no se preocuparía más por él…

-¿Sasuke kun?

El nombrado volteó la vista para encontrarse con la chica de sus pensamientos. Se quedó mudó, estático, observándola a cada centímetro, no podía creer que ahí estaba… ella ahí estaba…

-¿Sakura?

-¿Conoces a otra chica con cabello rosa?-preguntó ella sonriendo. Sasuke dudando de algo… a que hermoso se había visto con la cara de sorpresa, como si el deseo más imposible para el chico se hubiese realizado. "Oh Sasuke kun, no me gusta hacerme ilusiones…"

-Hmp…-el chico ya había recuperado su pose seria y altanera.

-¿Cómo han estado? Apenas llegué y Gara sama me dijo donde estabas vine ya que de Naruto no se sabe paradero y todos los demás andan en sus asuntos… ¿sabes donde anda Sai?

Esa pregunta hizo que Sasuke se consumiera en celos y que un dolor en su pecho creciera para convertirlo en furia e ira¿preguntando por esa copia barata de Sai¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado a él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha?

-Hola Sakura…-se oyó la voz del chico del pincel. Traía como siempre su sonrisita molesta y Sasuke necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para no irsele encima aunque, en si su orgullo se lo impedía.

-¡Sai! Precisamente estaba preguntando por ti… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tu alumna realmente es escurridiza y malvada-dijo el acercándose a ambos chicos. Sasuke tenía fruncido el ceño y las bolsas de su pantalón ocultaban los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-Gomene Sai pero sabía que tu ibas a ser el único en poder hacerse cargo de ella…

"¿Por qué no nos la encargó a Naruto o a mí¿Porqué precisamente a ese tipo con pose de…?"

-Sasuke kun nos vemos has tu mejor esfuerzo en el examen-dijo Sakura mientras se iba con Sai dejando al chico solo. Oh no… la había perdido, la había perdido…

---------------------

-Hola Neji…-dijo una voz detrás del chico de ojos perlados. Este al oír la voz sintió como una carga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, la voz había sido pronunciada en su oído de una manera tan sensual y suave…

-¿Tenten¿Nani…?

-¿No te alegras de verme?-dijo la chica mientras el se volteaba a verla. Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

-Yo…

el chico no pudo terminar la frase pues la kunoichi le había plantado semejante beso que dejo al chico más anonando que nunca y de improviso se separó.

-¿Creías que no era yo¿te queda alguna duda?

La respuesta… un beso robado del Hyuga.

-------------------------

-Hinata debes ir a descansar…-dijo Kiba mientras veía a su amiga quien estaba viendo el cielo estrellado desde el balcón de la ventana. El chico que estaba en la habitación continua había salido a ver si la heredera Hyuga no estaba con su antigua costumbre, "aquí no es Konoha…"

-Kiba kun…

-El viento está más intenso y sigues enferma… ya métete…

-Esta bien…-dijo la peliazul mientras el chico volvía al interior de su habitación. Ya se disponía a seguir el consejo de su amigo cuando vio al chico de sus sueños sentado en el techo de una de las casas cercanas a donde ella estaba. Parecía pensativo, como si algo dentro le estuviese causando un gran conflicto.

-¡HINATA!-exclamó Kiba demasiado fuerte provocando que la chica diera un pequeño brinco y que incluso hasta Naruto volteara la mirada.

-¡Hinata!-dijo el chico acercándose a la nombrada. Ella aun no terminaba de reponerse del susto.-vaya no deberías de estar aquí… vamos adentro.

Al entrar Hinata simplemente le siguió como si no tuviera uso de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Naruto acercándose a observarla detenidamente, algo que provoco la reacción inmediata de Hinata de sonrojarse.

-I-ieee…

-A bueno aunque creo que la fiebre te volvió-dijo el alejandose un poco,-oye Hinata…

-Eu…-dijo ella recobrando un poco su color natural. Naruto se oía preocupado, algo le estaba molestando y de repente recordó la vez en que el iba a presentar el último examen chunnin y como habían platicado… "me gusta la gente como tu"

-¿Crees que lo haré bien? Es cierto que he cambiado pero todos los nuevos parecen tener mucho poder y…

-Cla-claro que lo vas a hacer bien Naruto kun-dijo ella intentando sonar segura-nunca te rindes y-y ¡eso cuenta mucho! Además, tu tienes experiencia… y-y…

-¿Y?-preguntó Naruto volviendo a acercarse a la chica. Hinata aguantó todo lo posible para no caer desmayada por verse reflejada con tanto interés en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-E-eres…

-¿Qué soy?

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo la voz de Hanna haciendo que Naruto se hiciera para atrás y que Hinata se tambaleara.

-¿Siempre tienes que aparecer de repente?-preguntó Naruto fastidiado. En cierta manera, ese acercamiento con Hinata le había gustado mucho y al verla sonrojada le produjo cierto regocijo en su corazón, un movimiento rápido y placentero…

-¿Algún problema?

-Ash, me voy Hinata, cuídate de las amargadas…

-Adiós… Naruto kun… suerte…

-¡Arigatou Hinata!-respondió el chico emocionado mientras salía por la ventana.

-Vaya baka inútil…-murmuró Hanna mientras fruncía el ceño al ver el suspiro de Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente resultó ser bastante ajetreada para todos. La mayoría tenía los nervios de punta pues el exámen iba a ser a las 10 de la mañana y solo faltaba una hora para que empezara. La primera exaltación del día fue de Naruto al ver a Sakura. La alegría con que la saludó hizó que la mayoría volteara a verlos y así fueron apareciendo las demás chicas que eran Tenten e Ino acompañadas por Kurenai. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo Naruto se iba poniendo más nervioso, Sasuke estaba completamente serio pues ver a Sakura con Sai le provocaba ya no una molestia, sino un dolor tan profundo que poco faltaba para que soltara un pequeño grito, sin embargo su orgullo Uchiha se lo impedía. Matsuri también tenía los nervios destrozados, intentando recordar todo lo que había aprendido así que Kankoru tenía la tarea de intentar tranquilizarla sin lograrlo del todo. Hikaru estaba a lado de Gaara mientras platicaba con su sensei, Hikari estaba molesta por tanto ruido mientras Lee se dedicaba en cuerpo entero a consentirla. Hanna oía a Setsu quein recitaba algunas frases célebres para distraerse, Ino platicaba con Shikamaru haciendo que Temari se pusiera tensa y Tenten platicaba con Hinata, Kiba y Neji. Yume estaba en silencio, pensando que tipo de prueba sería y si tendría lo suficiente como para realizarlo bien, mientras Kakashi leía un libro que parecía entretenerlo bastante e Itachi… Itachi ese día en especial no estaba muy de buenas.

-Hikaru…-murmuró el Kage mientras la chica platicaba ahora con Lee. El sonido de su voz fue interpretado de inmediato por la chica y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras en su mente se oía "lo se koi, haz lo que tengas que hacer"

El chico se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar a lado de Yume. Al ver que el pelirrojo estaba a su lado levantó un poco la mirada.

-Kazekage, si lo hago mal…

-Te mataré-dijo le chico sonando frío y serio. A la chica esa respuesta le causó una sonrisa, tierna y ligera pero al final una sonrisa, lo mismo que al Kazekage, Hikaru no perdía de vista nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Y si eso ocurre… ¿puedo pedirte algo?-dijo la chica divertida y a la vez con seriedad. Sabía que el examen no era un juego, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo grande pasaría.

-¿Matar a Mizu? No me interesaría tener nada tuyo cerca si fallas.

-¿Tanto así?-dijo Yume manteniendo la sonrisa. ¿porqué el se estaba portando así con ella? Era normal que fuese serio, pero ahora estaba siendo sarcástico y un poco malvado pero con gracia… "Kurayami hace milagros…"-Gaara-dijo esta vez pronunciando por primera vez su nombre-se feliz, no entiendo que es lo que ha provocado ese cambio en tu mirada pero si se el nombre de la persona que tiene algo que ver, así que se feliz, intuyo que ambos tienen mucho que compartir… y que en ese compartir su dolor va a desaparecer…

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio mientras el bullicio continuaba. Gaara se había quedado sin palabras, Yume no conocía su pasado, pero intuía lo que había sufrido¿Por qué hablaba así? Era como si de repente estuviera tan lejana… la idea le produjo un escalofrío al chico y de repente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mirada cambió un poco a la de cuando era un niño y lloraba por sentirse solo… el había causado tantas muertes pero no quería aceptar el hecho de que alguien que el quisiera se fuera porque sí…

Hikaru se levantó de repente de su sitio y se dirigió a ambos chicos tomando a Yume del brazo. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

"¿Porqué estás diciendole todo eso?" dijo Hikaru mientras sentía el mismo dolor que su prima había sentido al realizar esa técnica pero no le importó. Gaara había cambiado su mirada¿porqué? No era propio de ella meterse en la mente de los demás, pero una tentación demasiado grande le estaba incitando a romper su promesa…

"gomene… Kurayami chan"

Esas palabras provocaron una reacción de arrepentimiento inmediato de la chica. No quería que hicieran daño al chico que estaba haciendole sentir cosas nuevas, pero no era capaz de lastimar a alguien que fuera importante para el, eran amigos, el mismo se lo había dicho¿había actuado por celos? No, eso lo sabía…

-Vamos-dijo Gaara recobrando su pose natural y volteando a ver a los demás-el examen es en media hora.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Baka te dije que era por otro lado…

-Sí pero fue tu idea Teme de no pedirle ayuda a nadie…

-Cállate

Sasuke y Naruto habían regresado a su habitación antes del examen pues el shinobi necesitaba ir por "algo importante" y Sasuke lo acompañó ya que ver la imagen de Sakura le estaba matando.

-Vez aquí esta Teme-dijo Naruto mientras soltaba un suspiro. Cinco minutos solo faltaban y la puerta estaba cerrada. A ambos cierto recuerdo les vino a la mente y sonrieron de lado mientras Naruto abría la puerta.

El salón era parecido al que había sido utilizado en el primer examen que Sasuke y Naruto habían hecho. La mayoría ya estaban sentados y los que no estaban parados comentando entre murmullos que Sasuke calificó como "molestos" Setsu se hallaba ya sentado en un extremo mientras que Hanna estaba recargada en una pared con los ojos cerrados. Hikaru estaba a lado de Setsu haciéndole la plática mientras Hikaru estaba en el extremo de donde estaba Hanna en la misma posición. Naruto buscó con la mirada a Matsuri y Yume y las encontró a la primera que estaba muy nerviosa intentando memorizar o recordar algo pues su cara mostraba mucha concentración mientras Yume leía un libro.

-Oye Sasuke ¿crees que este examen sea parecido al anterior?-preguntó Naruto recordando la tortura mental a la cual había sido sometido en el anterior examen. No quería repetir eso pero el solo hecho de que algo parecido ocurriera le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Los examinadores esta vez son de Suna y no creo que sigan ese método…

-Tomen lugar y dejen de parlotear hasta que yo termine de informarles que de eso ya tendran tiempo-dijo una voz en el frente haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. Sasuke fue a tomar asiento a lado de Yume mientras Naruto a lado de Matsuri quien estaba atrás de ellos. Si no se sabía las respuestas ya tenía a quien copiar.

Hikari tomó lugar en el otro extremo donde estaba Setsu mientras Hanna se sentaba a lado de Hikaru. Había más ninjas que el día anterior pues varios de Suna se habían agregado además de Yume y Matsuri, los cuales no habían estado en la reunión anterior. El chico que había armado jaleo estaba hasta enfrente en total silencio. La mujer que había hablado tenía el cabello negro con las puntas color rojo intenso, sus ojos eran verde azulados y tenía buen físico.

-Me agradan los ninjas que atacan al pie de la letra las instrucciones-dijo mientras sonreía a medias observando a todos quienes estaban en completo silencio-mi nombre es Haiko Mendu y soy su examinadora. No habrá más personas observándolos así que pueden copiar-agregó ella con otra sonrisa misteriosa, un murmullo comenzó a oírse Naruto y todos sus conocidos se quedaron en silencio pues estaban mas nerviosos por si sabian las respuestas que por querer copiar y ella siguió hablando imponiéndose-¿qué les dije sobre parlotear? Bien tampoco los voy a cambiar de lugar, si estan con su compañero de equipo perfecto, sino ni modo por ustedes de todas maneras no les servirá de nada tenerlo a un lado…

-¿Nani…?-intentó decir Naruto pero fue callado por Yume con un pellizco haciendo que Naruto formara una mueca graciosa. Entonces vio que Yume escribía algo y lo leyó: "no hables Naruto"

-Los exámenes están ahí-dijo señalando un pila de papeles en el escritorio-y como me da flojera repartirlos ustedes iran por ellos-agregó haciendo que todos se quedaran con cara de ¿NANI?-y después pasaran por un bolígrafo que será entregado por mi compañero Himeko-agregó mientras señalaba hacia atrás donde había otro ninja junto a una mesa-El se los entregara… ¿Reglas? Mmmm todo viene explicado en su examen y si uno se equivoca no solo su compañero y el quedaran fuera del examen si no que los chicos que esten a su alrededor (sin importar si son o no de su aldea) quedaran fuera también al igual que sus compañeros-mientras decía tomó un gis y en la pizarra hizo un círculo rodeado por cuatro circulos ubicados al norte, sur, este y oeste-suponiendo que este-dijo señalando el cirulo del centro-se equivoca y que su compañero esta acá-con eso hizo un circulo alejado- ambos se irían así como estos cuatro que los rodea y esos mismos cada uno tiene otro compañero que estan regados-dijo haciendo otros cuatro circulos en distintos lugares-así que en total se irían diez personas con un solo error, aunque el criterio de quienes se van queda a mi cargo… puede que nada mas se vaya un equipo, todo depende de que observe…-todos estaban sorprendidos, si uno se equivocaba lo más seguro era que 10 sin importar de donde eran o si eran enemigos se irían, y el criterio quedaba a esa ninja que parecía estar bromeando en todo momento.

Naruto estaba sudando mientras era observado por Yume, Matsuri estaba también muy nerviosa y Sasuke intentaba encontrar el rollo de todo eso. Hikaru y Hikari estaban tranquilas, Hikari ya sabía de que trataba y aunque esa prueba le valía no haría nada por arruinarla, Hanna también había captado el tema y Setsu estaba más que serio.

-¿Falta algo? A cierto pasaran por filas así que con orden, tiempo límite no hay así que ¡suerte! Es todo.

La ninja tomó asiento en el escritorio quedando de frente de todos. Cada fila fue pasando por su exámen y después por su bolígrafo para después ir a su asiento para comenzar a contestar. Como primero pasaron Matsuri y Sasuke Naruto tenía los nervios a mas no poder, si el se equivocaba podría Yume quedar fuera así como Matsuri y los chicos de su alrededor ¿podría soportar semejante carga?

" !No se que hacer! " "AYUDA!"

**Que tal el capi? ahora si vuelve el protagonismo a Naruto así que preparense¿q creen q venga en el examen? nos vemos que esten muy bien y muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


End file.
